Boys will be boys
by AnNi3-cHaN
Summary: Este fic narra cómo fue la vida de los pequeños Dorados un año antes del nacimiento de Athena. Nuevo capítulo: De Luto.
1. Chapter 1

_By Annie-ly-chan_

Hola nuevamente ^_^

Sí, yo sé que apenas subí un fic que aún está en progreso, pero esta idea me surgió casi a la par. La diferencia es que lo que llevo del otro fic está escrito a mano y habrá que transcribirlo; mientras que lo que llevo de este fic ya está en mi compu y sólo es cosa de checar detalles. ;)

Bueno, les dejo el primer capítulo, que lo disfruten.

***Nota: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de _Saint Seiya. _Lo cual es una verdadera lástima porque qué no haría yo con esos Santitos...ehem. Perdón. Decían que pertenecen al bueno de _Don Kuru. _No escribo esto con fines de lucro, sólo soy una amante del Universo de _Saint Seiya_ con inumerables musas en la cabeza que piden a gritos que me ponga a escribir.***

* * *

Esta historia se sitúa en el Santuario, un año antes del nacimiento de la Diosa Atenea.

El Patriarca Shion consciente de que 9 de las Armaduras Doradas aún no eran ocupadas por sus Santos, aquellos que deberían luchar a lado de la Diosa, dada su tierna edad; se dio a la tarea de localizar a cada uno y llevarlo a concluir su entrenamiento en el Santuario para su protección.

Saga sabía que su día tranquilo había llegado a su fin cuando un apresurado Aioros llegó a su encuentro para avisarle que el Patriarca requería de su presencia.

—¿Sabes de qué se trata en esta ocasión? —Preguntó Saga mientras subían al templo principal.

—Al parecer, el maestro ha encontrado a un nuevo santo.

—Vaya…

—Sé lo que piensas, y también lo creo. El Santuario parecerá más una guardería que templo sagrado… además ahora me es imposible mantener la concentración de Aioria.

—Es por eso que no tengo pupilos.

—Pff es mi hermano, que otra opción tenía. —Bromeó el arquero.

Ambos entraron a la sala principal donde se encontraban los otros Santos de alto rango. Se arrodillaron ante el Gran Patriarca.

—Deseaba verme gran maestro.

—Así es Saga. Mis jóvenes Santos, quiero presentarles a Milo. Las estrellas me han revelado que él se convertirá en el Santo de Escorpión. Saga te encargarás de su entrenamiento.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que no habías aceptado algún discípulo hasta ahora; sin embargo creo que le serás de gran apoyo mientras Cedric regresa de su misión.

—Pe-pero… —Aioros apenas podía contener la risa.

—Milo podrá aprender mucho de ti, Saga; y tal vez tú puedas aprender también algo de él.

—S-sí Maestro. —Dijo resignado.

—Bien Milo, trabaja duro.

—Sí señor. —Dijo entusiasmado el pequeño.

—Pueden retirarse. —Los tres hicieron una reverencia y salieron de los aposentos del patriarca.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Más tarde en la casa de Sagitario…

—¡Hermano! ¿Quién es el nuevo chico? —Corrió el cachorro de león hacia su encuentro.

—Mi nombre es Milo y seré el santo de Escorpión —Dijo un tanto arrogante.

—¡Wow! Qué bien, yo soy Aioria futuro santo de Leo. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cumpliré 6 en unos meses.

—¡Uf, qué bien! Por fin no soy el más pequeño del Santuario. ¿Desde dónde vienes?

—Soy de una Ciudad no muy lejos de Atenas.

—¡Un Griego! ¡Grandioso! Mi hermano, yo y Saga también lo somos.

—De verdad. —Sonrió el escorpioncito.

—Sí, ven te enseño el lugar, veamos si encontramos a Mu y Alde, te agradarán. Aunque deben de estar entrenando… bueno no importa, ven.

—¡Sí!

Los pequeños empezaron a correr escaleras abajo.

—¡Ehem!… MILO ¿no olvidas algo? —Lo llamó Saga. Milo lo miró perplejo. —Ahora que soy tu maestro, estas a mi cargo, por lo que si quieres andar por ahí, primero necesitas mi consentimiento.

—Lo siento, puedo…

—Ay Saga, no seas tan severo, no vamos a salir del santuario. Anda Milo

Lo jaló Aioria y los dos emprendieron el camino nuevamente.

—Ese hermano tuyo necesita disciplina, Aioros.

—Tal vez deba ser más estricto con él.

—¿Tal vez?

—Lo siento Saga, lo seré.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—Así que Saga será tú maestro, ¿eh? Buena suerte.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Una vez que mi hermano tuvo que salir a una misión me dejó a cargo de Saga, y es demasiado estricto, sobre todo no tolera las bromas… mi trasero nunca había estado tan adolorido.

—¡Oh no! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? El Gran Patriarca dijo que sería temporal, pero no se cuánto tiempo estaré con él.

—El encargado de la casa de Escorpión es ese viejo… Cedric. Mi hermano me contó que tenía una misión muy difícil y complicada… puede tardar meses.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Y si le preparamos una sorpresa a Saga. Mi hermano dice que las primeras impresiones son importantes.

—Sí, ¿pero qué podría hacer para sorprender a Saga?

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: "—Uy esto no se ve bien. Saga nos matará."

Se agradecen reviews n_n


	2. Chapter 2

_By Annie-ly-chan_

Hola ^^ Muchas Gracias por leer y Gracias angel de acuario y AliceSaguiz por los reviews, me alegra que les vaya gustando. :D

Cómo no sé si podré subir algo este fin de semana les dejo dos capítulos más de este fic.

***Nota: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo. Pertenecen al bueno de _Don Kuru. _No escribo esto con fines de lucro, sólo soy una amante del Universo de _Saint Seiya_ con inumerables musas en la cabeza que aman a estos Dorados tanto como yo.***

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene mención de castigo corporal a menores (NO muy explícito, SIN connotación sexual). Si esto te ofende, o va en contra de tus valores, por favor abstente de leer. O sáltatelo XD Bueno una vez advertido os lo dejo a su criterio.

* * *

—¡Ten cuidado!

—¡Ay me caigo!

—¡Aioria!

—Uy esto no se ve bien. Saga nos matará.

—Es tu culpa, te dije que no debíamos entrar.

—¿Mi culpa? Fuiste tú el que quería ayuda.

—Creo que alguien se acerca.

—¡Oh, oh! ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!

El gato no tardó ni dos segundos en poner pies en polvorosa y dejar al pobre alacrancito solo ante la furia de Saga.

—¡MILO! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?

—Ma-maestro Saga.

—¡Ah, ahí estas! Puedes explicarme qué pasó aquí.

—Yo… ah… no ha sido mi culpa señor… el… ah… Aioria y yo… solo quería… lo siento mucho.

—No lo sientes lo suficiente aún. —Saga lo tomó del brazo.

—¡NO! ¡Espere maestro!

Milo intentó zafarse.

—No es justo.

—¿No es justo dices? ¿Te parece justo que mi templo este en ese estado?

—Pero… todo fue culpa de Aioria.

—No lo dudo, ese gato también tendrá lo suyo en cuanto lo atrape. Escucha Milo, como tu maestro tienes que seguir TODAS mis órdenes. Debes respetarme y por lo tanto también a mi templo, que es donde vivirás por el momento. Recuerda que yo soy responsable de ti y no tolerare este tipo de cosas ¿Entendido?

—Sí señor. Lo siento.

—Bien. "Así que ahí estas gato". —Pensó percatándose del cosmo de Aioria.

Dio dos palmadas al trasero de Milo.

—Creo que es suficiente, sólo porque es tu primera falta. Pero escucha con atención, Milo, la próxima vez no seré tan condescendiente.

—No habrá próxima vez señor. —Sollozó el alacrán.

—Eso espero. Ahora no te muevas de ahí, mientras yo me encargo de cierto gato.

Saga fue en busca de Aioria. Lo encontró tras uno de los pilares, y antes de que pudiera escapar, ya se encontraba forcejeando bajo el brazo de Saga.

—Bájame, bájame.

—Por qué no me sorprende que seas la mente maestra de este alboroto.

—No fue apropósito Saga. —Puso la cara más inocente que tenía. —Fue sólo un accidente.

—Eso tal vez funcione con tu hermano, pero no conmigo.

—¿Qué sucede Saga?

Apareció de pronto Aioros. Echó un vistazo a Milo que aún trataba de contener sus lágrimas; para luego volver su vista a su hermano en la embarazosa posición, bajo el brazo de Saga.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez? —Dijo el arquero con voz cansina.

—No hice nada malo hermano, todo fue un accidente.

—Estos dos niños decidieron semi-destruir mi templo, puedes entrar a mirar si quieres.

—No creo que sea necesario; eres un hombre justo Saga, confió en ti.

—¿Y no confías en mí? —Preguntó Aioria con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No has hecho muchos méritos últimamente. Saga sino te molesta, quiero encargarme personalmente de él.

Saga lo miró un momento serio, luego asintió bajando al gato, quien antes de siquiera poder pensar en escapar, fue tomado del brazo por su hermano.

—Quiero que me pongas atención Aioria. Tengo que ir a entregar el informe de mi ronda al Gran Maestro, mientras tú vas a arreglar el desastre que causaste en el templo de Géminis, en cuanto termines te vas directo a mi templo, ¿entendido?

—S-sí

—Entonces qué esperas, a trabajar.

—Sí, ya voy. —Corrió dentro del templo.

—Milo, ve a ayudarle.

—Sí señor.

—Espero que no sea contraproducente, amigo.

—Los tendré vigilados.

—Lo siento… yo.

—No tienes por qué, anda vete ya, te lo mandaré más tarde.

—¡Gracias! —Le sonrió aún apenado.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—Ya terminamos maestro. —Informó Milo.

—Bien chicos, espero no se repita —Dijo severo.

—No señor.

—Aioria, tu hermano te espera en Sagitario.

—Lo sé, ya voy… escucha Milo…

—Maestro, ¿puedo retirarme a descansar? —Lo ignoró el bichito.

—Seguro Milo. Aioria no pierdas más el tiempo.

—S-sí.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—Her-hermano, ¿estás en casa?

—En el cuarto Aioria.

—El templo de Géminis ya está como nuevo. —Se asomó tímidamente.

—No esperaba menos.

—Y ya aprendí mi lección hermano, lo juro.

—Ven acá.

—No me pegues hermano, ¡por favor!

—Es una orden.

Aioria caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la cama donde estaba Aioros sentado.

—Ahora, explícame qué pasó.

—Todo fue un malentendido. Milo y yo intentábamos hacer algo especial para Saga. Tú sabes, para dar una buena impresión.

—Humh vaya que lo lograron.

—Te digo que fue un accidente, la televisión se cayó por sí sola cuando intentábamos detener que el librero se desplomara con todos los libros aburridos de Saga.

Aioros enarcó una ceja.

—Pensamos que con tanto libro, podría aguantar nuestro peso. —Explicó. —Sólo queríamos colgar muy alto el súper dibujo que hicimos, para que Saga pudiera verlo en cuanto entrara.

Aioros suspiró y acarició su cabeza tiernamente.

—Sé que eran buenas tus intenciones, pero crear disturbios en Géminis de ninguna forma es un buen método de causar una buena impresión, además metiste a Milo en problemas en su primer día con tu brillante plan.

Aioria comenzó a llorar.

—No puedes irrumpir y hacer tu voluntad en los templos sin el permiso de los santos a su cargo. Estoy seguro que te he explicado la importancia de esto, con anterioridad, ¿no?

—S-sí —Dijo casi en un murmullo.

—¿Y entiendes que debo castigarte, cierto?

Aioros solía tolerarle muchas de sus travesuras, pero cuando decidía que necesitaba un castigo, se aseguraba que su hermanito aprendiera bien la lección.

El pequeño lloraba cada vez más fuerte, se había rendido totalmente a sus instintos. Después de todo, por muy aprendiz de Santo Dorado que fuese, era sólo un niño.

—¿Estás bien? —Aioria lo abrazó con fuerza y sollozó en su pecho.

—Sa-ga y Mi-ilo… aún mee o-di-ian.

—No te odian, solo están molestos. Verás que se les pasará cuando hables con ellos mañana.

—Mii-lo nooo lo ha-raaa, vi s-su o-dio enn s-sus o-jooos, echa-mmoos a perr-d-er ss-u pri-mer-aa im-pr-sióoon y ah-or-a Saa-ga no lo vaaa a qu-er-eeer.

—Milo no te odia. Mañana estarán bien otra vez porque le enseñarás la mejor forma de ganarse a Saga.

—¿L-lo ha-ree?

—Claro, Saga es uno de los santos más dedicados, si Milo trabaja duro en sus entrenamientos se lo ganará en un santiamén, y sé que tú puedes ayudarle y darle algunos consejos.

—¿Y cr-ees que ff-uncio-nne?

Aioros le ayudó a ponerse la pijama.

—Estoy seguro. Ahora a dormir, verás que las cosas son mejores mañana.

Lo recostó y arropó. Luego le besó la frente.

—Buenas noches cachorro de león.

—Aioros. —El arquero se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta. —Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti Aioria. Descansa.

—Buenas noches.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: "El niño estaba desconsolado. Kanon se giró hacia él algo culpable."

Gracias por los reviews ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_By Annie-ly-chan_

Hola ^^ y Muchas Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Cómo no sé si podré transcribir o subir algo este fin de semana les dejo este capítulo extra.

***Nota: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo. Pertenecen al bueno de _Don Kuru. _No escribo esto con fines de lucro, sólo soy una amante de ciertos Santos Dorados a los que mis musas gustan de hacer sufrir.***

Bueno sigamos con la historia :)

* * *

La primera noche de Milo en la casa de Géminis fue intranquila para el pequeño alacrán que no podía dormir bien. Se levantó por un poco de agua, cerca de media noche, encontrándose en la estancia con el que creyó su maestro.

—Bu-buenas noches, sólo iré a la cocina por un poco de agua… ¿está bien?

—¿Y tú quién dices que eres? —Milo comenzó a llorar. —Hey, espera, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —Kanon se acercó al pequeño.

—L-lo sss-abía mm-me de-tesss-tas y… yo só-lo qu-e-ría a-gr-darte ff-ue un ac-ciii-deeente.

—¿Detestarte? ¿Accidente?

—L-lo ss-ii-ento mmm-ma-estrooo.

—¿Maestro?

—Y-ya n-no quii-ieree ssss-er mi mmmm-a-es-tro, yy-ya no ssss-e-ree sss-an-to d-e o-roooo.

—Oh, creo que empiezo a entender. Calma niño, tú piensas que yo soy Saga ¿cierto? —Milo lo miró extrañado y con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. —Parece que el idiota de mi hermano olvido decirte un detalle muy importante: Mi nombre es Kanon, Saga y yo somos gemelos. Está noche es el turno de Saga de hacer la ronda. ¿Él es tu maestro? —Milo asintió lentamente, mientras se calmaba. —Vaya y yo que pensé que jamás aceptaría un discípulo, jajaja.

—El Gr-an Patri-arca le pidioó que mmme entren-ara hasta que mm-mi maee-stro regr-sse de su misss-sion.

—Ya veo. Cuál es tu nombre y constelación protectora niño.

—Milo d-e Es-corpión.

—Interesante… ahora por qué piensas que Saga te detesta, de qué accidente hablabas. —Milo bajó la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. —Rayos, escucha escuincle, no estoy para esto, sino va a haber comunicación mejor regresa a tu habitación. Saga estará de vuelta por la mañana.

Se dio la vuelta y Milo lloró con más fuerza.

—Aioriayyohicimosundesas… treeneltemplo… yyySa… gasenojo… muuu….. choo… pperooosoloque… ríammmos… sssorpreeenderloffffueee…. un…. acidenteeeeyahooor…. aa… Sagaaanosodiaaa… bbbuaaaaaahhhh.

El niño estaba desconsolado. Kanon se giró hacia él algo culpable.

—No entendí ni media palabra de lo que dijiste, pero suena a que enfureciste a Saga… ven, te preparare un bocadillo mientras te calmas.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—Milo, MILO, ¿dónde estás?

—Shh, vas a despertarlo. —Dijo Kanon, saliendo de su cuarto dando un gran bostezo.

—¿Dónde está?

—Pasa, velo tú mismo. —Los gemelos entraron al cuarto del menor, donde Milo dormía plácidamente en la cama de Kanon. —Se despertó a media noche, estaba algo alterado, tal vez fuiste muy duro con él.

—Mi copia pirata va a darme consejos sobre cómo tratar a los aprendices. No te he visto por ahí ayudando con el entrenamiento de los otros Santos. —Se burló Saga.

—Sólo digo que era su primer día y no tenía malas intenciones. Cree que lo detestas.

—Hablaré con él… ahora iré a dormir. Dile que tiene la mañana libre hasta que yo despierte, puede andar por ahí pero que no salga de los territorios del Santuario y que no haga tonterías.

—¿Te cuido al escuincle una noche y ya me crees tu niñero? —Saga sonrió para sí mismo y se fue a su habitación.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—¡Buenos días Saga!

—Kanon.

—Lo siento Kanon, es que aún no puedo diferenciarlos.

—Sí, sí, ¿qué haces por aquí tan temprano gato?

—Me preguntaba si Saga y Milo ya se habían marchado a entrenar.

—No, Saga tuvo que hacer guardia anoche. Él y Milo aún duermen.

—¿Crees que pueda entrar a despertar a Milo?, quisiera hablar con él.

—Haz lo que quieras, realmente no me importa.

—Gracias Kanon. —Aioria entró corriendo, buscó a Milo en todos los cuartos hasta que dio con él. —Milo, Milo, despierta. —El alacrancito abrió sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No quiero saber de ti.

—Vamos Milo… no te molestes conmigo.

—Por tu culpa Saga se enojó, y me pegó y de seguro me detesta.

—Lo lamento, sé que fue mi idea pero los dos tuvimos que ver… y a mí también me pegó mi hermano… al menos tú te puedes sentar…

—¿Te pegó muy fuerte? —Preguntó tímidamente el escorpioncito, sintiendo verdadera pena por el leoncito.

Aioria asintió rojo como un tomate.

—Mi hermano me dijo que sólo tenemos que hablar con Saga para arreglar las cosas… y adivina qué, sé cómo hacer para que te lo ganes en un santiamén.

—Ya no quiero oír más de tus ideas.

—Pero ésta no fallará, en realidad fue idea de mi hermano y él siempre tiene la razón.

—No lo sé.

—Anda Milo, confía en mí, por favor.

—Está bien, ¿cuál es tu plan?

—¿Eso quiere decir que somos amigos otra vez? —Sonrió el leoncito.

—Claro gato.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: "—Respecto a eso les contaré un secreto, pero deben prometer que quedará entre nosotros."

Hasta pronto ^^

Y Muchas Gracias por sus reviews, espero siga siendo de su agrado.


	4. Chapter 4

_By Annie-ly-chan_

Hola ^^ y Muchas Gracias AliceSaguiz y princesa tsunade por sus reviews. :D

Es verdad que estos pequeños diablitos son muy tiernos, tal vez esa es la principal razón por la cual no los han asesinado aún los Santos mayores :p aunque es seguro que son una amenaza para el Santuario.

Y pues aquí les dejo otro capítulo de estos "angelitos"

Saludos ^^

***Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al bueno de _Don Kuru. _No escribo esto con fines de lucro, sólo soy una amante de ciertos Santos Dorados a los que mis musas gustan de hacer sufrir.***

* * *

—¿Qué estás haciendo Milo? —El alacrán dio un salto.

—Kanon, me asustaste. Sólo quería pedirle permiso a Saga para salir con Aioria.

—Mejor no lo despiertes o se enfadará. De cualquier forma me dijo que tienes la mañana libre, haz lo que te plazca siempre y cuando no salgas de los territorios del Santuario y no se metan en problemas.

—Qué bien, eso quiere decir que podemos irnos gato.

—Genial vámonos.

—Puedo saber a dónde se dirigen con tanta prisa.

—¡Al Coliseo! —Gritaron mientras se alejaban.

—¿Al Coliseo?

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—Ahora, estás listo, es tu turno.

—No sé si podré hacerlo.

—Vamos Milo, inténtalo.

—¡Aioria! ¿No nos presentas?

—¡Mu, Alde! Por supuesto, él es Milo futuro Santo de Escorpión, llegó ayer.

—Hola Milo, Yo soy Mu, futuro Santo de Aries.

—Y yo soy Aldebarán futuro Santo de Tauro.

—Mucho gusto.

—Además, adivinen, ahora Milito es el miembro más joven entre nosotros. —Milo se sonrojó un poco. —Oh y Milo, para que no te sientas mal por el maestro que te tocó, Mu tiene al maestro más rudo de todos, nada más ni nada menos que el Gran Patriarca.

—¿El Gran Patriarca es tu Maestro? —Preguntó Milo asombrado.

—Así es. —Dijo Mu orgulloso.

—No ha habido Santo de Aries, desde la última guerra santa. —Apuntó Alde. —Nuestro amigo Mu sí que es uno en un millón, por eso lo entrena personalmente el Gran Patriarca.

Mu se sonrojó.

—¡Wow! qué impresión.

—Pero yo no he sido el único Santo de nuestra generación entrenado por el Pontífice, también fueron entrenados por el Gran Patriarca Saga y Kanon.

—Respecto a eso les contaré un secreto, pero deben prometer que quedará entre nosotros.

—¡Prometido! —Dijeron los pequeños al unísono con el puño en el corazón.

—Mi hermano me contó que en unos años, después del nacimiento de la Diosa Atenea, el Patriarca va a retirarse para dedicarse a su educación y así estar listos para la siguiente Guerra Santa… Y adivinen quién será su sucesor.

—¿Saga? —Preguntó el alacrancito emocionado por obtener tanta información en tan sólo su segundo día.

—Así es. Tú eres nuevo y no lo sabes Milo, pero Saga y Kanon, fueron ambos señalados como Santo de Géminis. Pero la realidad es que sólo uno puede portar la armadura. Éste es Saga, dado que es el mayor, pero no será así por siempre. Todo parece indicar que el Patriarca nombrará a Saga su sucesor en unos años y entonces será Kanon el que porte la armadura Dorada de Géminis.

—Eso es impresionante.

—Claro que aún son sólo rumores. Pero lo más seguro es que todo pase así.

—Ehem… odio interrumpir niños, pero este es un lugar de entrenamiento, los lavaderos están por allá. —Les sonrió el imponente Santo de Tauro. —Ahora si no les molesta, me llevo a mi aprendiz.

—Disculpe maestro. —Dijo Aldebarán mirando el piso.

—No te preocupes Alde, pero es mejor que nos apresuremos con el entrenamiento, mientras más pronto terminemos, más pronto podrás disfrutar de tiempo libre con tus amigos.

—Sí Maestro, nos vemos luego chicos.

—¡Adiós Alde!

—El maestro de Alde es el más noble de todos. —Dijo Mu pensativo.

—Es verdad, jamás lo he visto gritándole o algo así. —Suspiró Aioria —Qué envidia…

—Pero tú de qué te quejas, Aioros es bastante flexible contigo. —Se burló Mu. —Envidia deberíamos tener Milo y yo, nuestros maestros sí que son estrictos. Lo que me recuerda que también debo irme. Los veré después. —Se despidió.

—Así que aquí han estado toda la mañana. —Los pequeños aprendices a Santos Dorados dieron tremendo salto al oír la voz de Saga.

—Maestro.

Milo se enderezó y adopto una posición casi militar, que por poco hace reír al Santo Dorado. Saga le revolvió los cabellos con dulzura.

—Ahm… Saga: Yo quería… pedirte una disculpa por faltarte el respeto ayer, a ti y a tu templo. —Dijo el cachorro, totalmente colorado y examinando atentamente sus pies.

Saga se inclinó para estar a su altura y extendió su mano derecha. Aioria lo miró integrado.

—No hay rencor gato. —Aioria sonrió y abrazó a Saga.

—Lo siento. —Dijo enderezándose un poco y estrechando su mano. —Es verdad, Saga. Milo tiene algo que quiere enseñarte.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: "—Vaya, parece que has estado trabajando duro esta mañana. —Le sonrió Saga."

Gracias por los ánimos y por seguir leyendo ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_By Annie-ly-chan_

Hola nuevamente ^^

Primero que nada ¡Muchas Gracias princesa tsunade y puntuka91 por sus reviews! Realmente me animan mucho. Me alegra que les vaya gustando.

Oh y princesa tsunade: por supuesto que próximamente aparecerá nuestra pequeña reencarnación de buda. ^^ De hecho le tengo preparado un capítulo especial a mi gûerito consentido, pero aún habrá que esperar un poco n_~

Ahora sin más el siguiente capítulo:

***Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al bueno de _Don Kuru. _No escribo esto con fines de lucro, sólo soy una amante de ciertos Santos Dorados; predilectos también por mis musas, que gustan de hacerlos sufrir.***

* * *

—Es verdad, Saga. Milo tiene algo que quiere enseñarte.

—De verdad, estoy intrigado, qué es Milo.

—Ahm yo… —Milo estaba temblando de nervios.

—Vamos amigo, tú puedes.

—Yo… he aprendido a concentrar mi cosmo y ya lo puedo encender un poco a voluntad.

Saga lo miró impresionado.

—Enséñale Milo. —Lo animó Aioria.

Milo cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse, luego de unos minutos Saga sintió el cosmo del pequeño, es verdad que no lo hacía muy bien y era apenas perceptible, pero para ser su primer día de entrenamiento, Saga estaba verdaderamente impresionado.

—Vaya, parece que has estado trabajando duro esta mañana. —Le sonrió Saga. —Buen trabajo Milo, ya veo a lo que se refería el Santo Padre al decir que tienes potencial. —El alacrancito se hinchó de orgullo. —Ven conmigo, seguiremos con el entrenamiento en mi templo. Aioria, puedes acompañarnos, pero creo que tu hermano te estará esperando.

—Es verdad. Nos vemos después Milo.

—¡Aioria! —Le llamó el bichito. —¡Gracias amigo!

El gato le guiñó un ojo antes de seguir su camino.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—¿Qué haremos aquí Maestro?

—Milo, sé que hay veces que puedo ser muy estricto, pero sólo dime Saga, no es necesario que me trates tan formal. Con que me tengas respeto es suficiente. Digamos que soy como tu hermano mayor. —Milo sonrió.

—Está bien Saga, y que haremos aquí.

—Estudiar.

—¿Estudiar? —Dijo con un dejo de decepción.

—Así es, un Santo de Atenea, debe ser tanto culto como fuerte.

—Muy bien. —Dijo sin emoción y Saga rió para sí mismo.

—Toma ese libro que tienes ahí, lee en voz alta la primera página. —Milo tomó el libro y lo abrió nervioso. —¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… no sé leer. —Dijo con la voz quebrada y los ojos humedecidos.

—¿No sabes leer? —Milo comenzó a sollozar. —Oye, oye, tranquilo, hey mírame. —Milo alzó su carita totalmente surcada por lágrimas. —No es necesario el llanto, yo te enseñaré a leer.

—¿No estás molesto?

—Por supuesto que no. Tienes 5 años, ¿cierto? —Milo asintió. —Creo que es la edad en que los niños aprenden a leer. La verdad nunca he tenido un aprendiz, mucho menos uno tan joven, hay cosas que no sé…

—¿A qué edad aprendiste a leer?

—No quieres saber Milo. —Entró Kanon de improvisto. —Saga nació con la habilidad para leer y de absorber cualquier tipo de información.

—No exageres Kanon.

—Saga lee fluidamente desde los 3 años.

Milo abrió enormemente sus ojos.

—Basta Kanon.

—Oye, era genial tener quién me leyera historias todas las noches. —Sonrió y Saga se vio obligado a hacerlo también. —Debo irme, tengo una misión. Espero no tardar mucho.

—¿Una misión?

—Regresaré pronto.

Kanon se marchó sin decir más.

—Me hubiese gustado tener un gemelo, debe ser lindo.

—Como todo, tiene sus pros y sus contras. —Saga sonrió. —Ahora pásame esas hojas que están en el escritorio, quieres. Empecemos con la lección.

—Sí.

Milo tomó las hojas y notó que sobre ellas estaba el dibujo que él y Aioria habían hecho para Saga. Estaba muy arrugado y algunas partes estaban pegadas con cinta adhesiva.

—Kanon lo encontró, yo lo reparé. Es grandioso, me encanta. Gracias. La próxima vez podrían sólo dármelo.

Milo se sonrojó.

—He estado pensando en un lugar para ponerlo, y después recordé esto. Sígueme.

Saga se dirigió hacia su habitación con Milo tras de sí. En la pared frente a su cama se encontraba una enorme pizarra de corcho.

—La compré hace tiempo, pero había olvidado colocarla. Me parece que ese dibujo se vería perfecto en ella… y cuando aprendas a escribir, podrás dejarme notas ahí, si lo necesitas… Anda, hazme los honores. —Dijo al tiempo que le pasaba unas tachuelas.

Milo corrió con una enorme sonrisa hacia la pizarra y colocó el dibujo justo en el centro. Saga se le acercó sonriendo igual.

—Ahora sí. Empecemos con la lección.

—Sí. —Dijo Milo entusiasmado.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: "—¿Quién es él? —Señaló Mu al pequeño detrás de Kanon."

Saludos. Hasta pronto ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_By Annie-ly-chan_

Hola ^^

Disculpen la tardanza, es que estoy en Finales y he dormido como 6 horas en toda la semana. T_T Pero por eso aprovecho este momento en que la clase esta horriblemente aburrida y puedo fingir que tomo apunte n_n

Como decía: ¡Mil Gracias por seguir leyendo, por su paciencia y Gracias princesa tsunade, alejandra, AliceSaguiz y mikaelaamaarhcp por los lindos reviews!

princesa tsunade: No comas ansias, ya no falta mucho para que aparezca el serafin. Si todo sale como espero no tendrás que esperar mucho. ^^

AliceSaguiz: Espero que este capítulo aclare tu duda. ~_^

***Nota: NO me pertenece ningun personaje de Saint Seiya lamentablemente, xq de ser míos...mmmm...ehem decía que pertenecen al buen Señor Kuru. No hago nada con fines de lucro, pero es imposible acallar las voces que dicen llamarse musas.***

* * *

—¿Qué tal van tus entrenamientos con Saga? —Preguntó el leoncito a su amigo.

—¡Súper, ya controlo mejor mi cosmo! Lo único que no me gusta son las laaaargas horas de estudio.

—Jajaja. No debe ser peor que tomarlas con el Gran Patriarca, ¿verdad Mu?

—No son tan malas.

—Mu lo dice porque es casi tan ñoño como los mayores. —Se burló Alde.

—Bueno, no todos los mayores. No creo que Kanon sea ñoño. —Defendió Milo.

—Gracias enano. —Dijo Kanon a sus espaldas, logrando que a los cuatro chiquitos casi se les detuviera el corazón.

—¡Kanon regresaste! —Le sonrió el alacrán en cuanto se recuperó del susto.

—¿Quién es él? —Señaló Mu al pequeño detrás de Kanon.

—Es un nuevo futuro Santo, ¿cierto? —Dijo Aioria emocionado.

—No quiero arruinar la sorpresa, se le presentará esta tarde a los otros Santos.

—Pero a nosotros nunca nos invitan a esas reuniones. —Se quejó Aldebarán.

—Ja, entonces tendrán que esperar un poco más. Vamos Camus. —Le dijo al pequeño y continuaron su camino hacia el Templo Principal.

—Camus es un nombre raro. —Meditó Milo. —Me pregunto cuál será su constelación guardiana.

—Pues sólo puede ser Virgo o Acuario, ya todos los demás estamos aquí. —Dijo el lemuriano.

—No puedo esperar para saberlo. —Dijo el gato.

—¡Lo tengo! Mu, tú conoces bien el Templo Principal, ¿verdad?

—Pues no todo, es inmenso, y algunas habitaciones están prohibidas.

—Pero conoces la Sala de Juntas, ¿cierto? —Mu asintió. —¿Y no conoces algún sitio donde podamos presenciar la próxima reunión sin ser descubiertos?

Aioria volteo a ver a Milo con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Eres un genio.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—Este lugar es fantástico Mu, puedo ver todo.

—Sólo recuerden que debemos estar muy calladitos para que nadie nos descubra.

Los Santitos asintieron.

—Mi estimada Élite Dorada, el día de hoy nos reunimos nuevamente para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo niño que será digno de portar una de las armaduras Doradas. Camus de Acuario.

—Dijo de Acuario.

—Cállate Milo, nos van a escuchar.

—Como saben, la Casa de Acuario ha estado vacía desde hace algunos años. Lamentablemente Roderick nos dejó antes de poder transmitirle a su sucesor todos sus conocimientos. Así como también fue el caso de Jared de Géminis, Krishna de Cáncer, Ryuka de Leo y Heldest de Capricornio. Es por esta razón, que así como sucedió con los aprendices de esas casas, Camus será entrenado por alguien más, muy poderoso y de mi total confianza: Kanon, dejo esa misión en tus manos.

—¿Yo? Pero Excelencia ni siquiera soy un Santo, cree que yo soy el más indicado…

—Kanon, las estrellas marcaron a Saga como portador de la armadura de Géminis. Sin embargo, tu espíritu y fuerza es comparable a la de un Santo Dorado. Tú tienes un papel muy importante en este Santuario, es momento de que empieces a tomar tus responsabilidades como parte de tal. Camus será tu discípulo.

—Sí, Excelencia.

—Kanon de maestro, eso tengo que verlo. —Rió el león.

—Aioria cállate.

—No me calles, Mu.

—Dejen de pelear. —Pidió Alde.

—Shh, no me dejan escuchar.

—Milo no te recargues ahí, o se va a accionar… —El piso se perdió por debajo de los chiquitines Dorados. —…La trampa del piso. —Dijo Mu mientras caían hasta los pies del Patriarca.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Dijo el Pontífice viendo a los niños Dorados.

—¡AIORIA!

—¡MILO! —Gritaron Aioros y Saga casi al unísono.

—Parece que así concluimos está reunión. Camus, esfuérzate mucho. Kanon será un gran maestro, aprende todo lo posible de él.

—Sí. —Dijo Camus algo distraído por los niños que se encontraban a los pies del Pontífice.

—Pueden retirarse. —Los pequeñines se levantaron prontamente para iniciar la "graciosa huida".

—Mis futuros Santitos, ustedes esperen un poco.

—Sí Excelencia. —Dijeron casi en un murmullo, los cuatro.

—Saga, Aioros, pueden retirarse. —Insistió el Patriarca al verlos inmóviles con una vena saltona en sus frentes.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: "—Siento el mal recibimiento Camus. Bienvenido a la Casa de Géminis. Tu habitación será aquella, que compartirás con Milo. Si me disculpas, debo ir a hablar con mi discípulo."

¡Saludos y hasta pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

_By Annie-ly-chan_

Hola, ya estoy de vuelta. Y por fin de vacaciones ^^

¡princesa tsunade, mikaelaamaarhcp, AliceSaguiz Mil Gracias por su paciencia, por los reviews, los ánimos, felicitaciones y por seguir leyendo! De verdad que me animaron en estas semanas tan tediosas ¡Muchas, Muchas GRACIAS!

mikaelaamaarhcp: Con los 3 adolescentes me refiero por supuesto a Saga, Kanon y Aioros. Los nueve niños son los otros nueve dorados: Deathmask, Shura y Afrodita que son los tres más grandes; y los pequeñines: Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria, Shaka, Milo y Camus. Todos aparecerán en este fic tarde o temprano. ~_^ Espero que con esto ya quede aclarado.

Cualquier cosa aquí estoy muy gustosa de responder. ^^

***Nota: NO me pertenece ningún personaje de Saint Seiya lamentablemente u_u pertenecen al buen Señor Kuru. No hago nada con fines de lucro, pero es imposible acallar las voces que dicen llamarse musas (Aman hacerlos sufrir, qué puedo hacer yo).***

* * *

—Lo lamentamos mucho Maestro. Nosotros sólo queríamos saber la identidad del nuevo miembro de la Orden. —Se apresuró a justificar Mu.

—Saben que no deben asistir a estas reuniones aún.

—Pero Excelencia, Deathmask, Shura y Afrodita tampoco portan aún las Sagradas armaduras, y a ellos sí se les permite asistir. —Se quejó Aioria.

—Son mayores que ustedes. Y ciertamente no causan tantos problemas. —Dijo con dulzura.

—Pero no es nuestra intención causar problemas. Es que las cosas a veces se complican. —Se excusó Milo. —Pero nosotros también seremos algún día miembros de la Orden Dorada y queremos ser tomados en cuenta para asuntos serios como este. Cómo quiere que maduremos si todos nos tratan como si todavía fuéramos unos bebés.

—Un buen argumento joven Escorpión. Parece que Saga hace un buen trabajo… ¿Todos piensan que deberían ser tomados en cuenta para asuntos serios del Santuario? —Los cuatro niños asintieron. —Muy bien, les propondré algo: Les asignaré una misión supervisada por Saga y Kanon. Si obtengo un informe positivo de esa misión, les permitiré asistir a las reuniones.

Los mini Santos se miraron sorprendidos unos a otros. Esa sí que no se la esperaban.

—¿Es broma? —Alcanzó a articular Alde.

—Yo no bromeo con respecto a las misiones.

—¿Una misión real? —Cuestionó Mu.

—¿Nada de limpiar salones, arreglar cosas, podar patios, lavar su ropa? —Dijo Aioria con incredulidad.

—¿Saldremos de Athenas? —Preguntó Milo.

El Santo Padre sonrió por debajo de su máscara.

—Si no se sienten preparados…

—¡NOOOO! ¡Sí lo estamos! —Exclamaron los pequeños.

—En ese caso, mañana a las 6 am en punto los quiero aquí reunidos, preparados para salir. Y entonces darles las especificaciones de la misión.

—¡Sí! —Gritaron entusiasmados.

—No olviden avisarle a Kanon, Saga y Camus.

—¿Camus vendrá también?

—Bueno, Camus es un novato de 6 años como ustedes. La decisión que tome también lo afectará a él. Además creo que será una buena oportunidad para que se conozcan.

—¡Sí! —Asintieron con alegría.

—Ahora, con respecto a su castigo por irrumpir en esta reunión. —Las sonrisas se les borraron inmediatamente de sus rostros. —Porque supongo que entenderán que deben ser castigados.

—Sí. —Dijeron resignados.

—Dejando eso en claro, lo dejaré a juicio de sus maestros.

—¡NOOOOOOOO! —Gritaron de inmediato Aioria y Milo.

—Por favor su Excelencia, castíguenos usted. —Rogó el bichito.

—Sí, denos el mismo castigo que a Mu. —Apoyó el gato.

—Lo siento mis niños pero…

—¡Por favor!

—Yo… bien, sólo si los cuatro están dispuestos a recibir el mismo castigo. —Las miradas suplicantes del de Leo y el de Escorpión cambiaron de objetivo, hacia Aldebarán.

—Pues yo… preferiría… —Comenzó a decir Alde, sabiendo que el castigo dado por su maestro sería cientos de veces menor. —Por… por supuesto, Excelencia, castíguenos usted. —Se rindió ante los ojos de cachorros a medio morir, de sus amigos.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—Ya estoy en casa. —Anunció Milo al dar un paso dentro del templo de Géminis.

Saga apareció frente a él, con una mirada tan gélida que hizo que el pequeño bichito se estremeciera.

—Quiero que vayas a mi habitación y me esperes ahí. Iré en un segundo.

—Pero Saga, el Pontífice ya nos ha castigado a los cuatro.

—Obedece.

—No. No es justo.

—No lo repetiré otra vez Milo, te quiero en mi cuarto en diez segundos y es una orden.

El joven Escorpión agachó la cabeza y emprendió la marcha arrastrando los pies, con rumbo a los aposentos del mayor de los gemelos.

—Saga, puedo sentir tu cosmo a kilómetros… —Advirtió el menor de los gemelos mientras se aproximaba a su casa con un atemorizado Camus tras de sí.

—No empieces Kanon.

—Yo sólo te hago notar lo evidente.

Kanon puso una mano en el hombro del joven aprendiz que venía con él. Saga suspiró.

—Siento el mal recibimiento Camus. Bienvenido a la Casa de Géminis. Tu habitación será aquella, que compartirás con Milo. Si me disculpas, debo ir a hablar con mi discípulo.

—No te preocupes, ya te acostumbrarás a esos dos. —Le dijo Kanon. —¿Y te agrado el paseo?

—Oui, merci señor Kanon. El Santuario es muy hermoso.

—Te he dicho que no me digas "señor", me haces sentir muy viejo.

—Désolé.

—Bueno, por qué no te instalas en tu nueva habitación y te pones cómodo. Les avisaré cuando la cena esté lista.

Camus asintió algo nervioso y se encaminó a la habitación que le había sido indicada.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Milo sollozaba tumbado bocabajo sobre la cama cuando Saga entró a la habitación.

—Milo. —Lo llamó Saga, más tranquilo.

—Déjame. —Gritó el Escorpión.

—Vuelve a hablarme en ese tono jovencito y te juro que te vas a arrepentir. —Levantó la voz irritado.

El alacrán giró la cabeza.

—Lo ss-ien-to. —Dijo de verdad arrepentido.

Saga se sentó a su lado, dejando escapar un audible suspiro.

—Sss-tás ee-no-ja-do, ¿v-rda?

—Un poco, sí. —Una sonrisa se le escapó. —Hay razones por las que no deben asistir a esas reuniones. Ustedes deberían aprovechar ahora que aún pueden, pronto no podrán seguir siendo niños. —Milo lo miró confundido. —Sólo prométeme que harás lo que te pida.

El joven aprendiz asintió.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: "—Su Excelencia. ¿De verdad cree que estos niños están preparados para salir de misión? —Cuestionó Aioros"

¡Saludos! Regresaré pronto. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

_By Annie-ly-chan_

Hola, Hola ^^

Para compensar la tardanza, aquí dejo un capítulo más.

Gracias por seguir leyendo estos debrayes míos.

***Nota: Ninguno de estos adorables santitos me pertenece. Lamentablemente todo pertenece al buen Señor Kuru. No hago esto con fines de lucro. Sólo que hacer sufrir a dichos santos es la atracción favorita de mis musas je je je.***

* * *

Esa noche hubo mucha actividad en el Santuario. Con todas las preparaciones para la primera misión de los mini Santos, no había un alma que durmiera en todo el lugar.

—Suena a que es una gran oportunidad.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso Maestro.

—Eso es perfectamente normal Alde. Es la primera vez que saldrás del Santuario desde que llegaste aquí hace un año. Pero confío en lo que has aprendido desde entonces.

—Gracias maestro. ¿Qué cree usted que debería llevar? Además de alimentos por supuesto, agua y mi reserva especial de dulces.

—Ja ja ja. Sólo lo que tú creas conveniente pequeño.

—En ese caso comenzaré a empacar. También podría ser útil llevar un abrelatas…

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—Y así terminamos limpiando todo el salón de juntas, ni una sola partícula de polvo se nos escapó… me duelen horriblemente los brazos, pero creo que es mejor a que me duela el trasero.

—El Pontífice se está ablandando. —Dijo el arquero con una sonrisa. —¿Y dices que el Patriarca los enviará a una misión?

—Sí, va a ser genial. No puedo esperar a que sea mañana… Aunque si te puedo contar un secreto… la verdad estoy muy nervioso también… será la primera vez que me salga del Santuario y tú no estarás conmigo… tal vez podríamos pedirle al Gran Maestro que te deje ir también.

Aioros revolvió sus cabellos como toda respuesta.

—Hermano, ¿cómo fue tu primera misión?

—Bueno… Saga, Kanon y yo fuimos a ofrecer protección a los miembros de la familia real de un país no muy lejano… Aún recuerdo la cara del Rey y la Reina cuando nos presentamos como los Santos que habían sido enviados para resguardarlos, casi llaman al Patriarca para reclamarle por enviar a tres niños. Pensaron que era una especie de broma o algo así.

—¿Qué edad tenías?

—Nueve, tal vez diez.

—Ya veo…

—No te preocupes cachorro, todo saldrá bien.

—Sí, lo sé… Aioros, ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

—Por supuesto Aioria.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—¿Camus? ¿Estás llorando?

—N-no —Dijo en un murmullo apenas audible.

—¿Qué pasa? —El escorpión se acercó a la cama del nuevo miembro de la Orden.

—No es nada… c-creo que… pesque un resfriado.

—Mmm… pues no tienes fiebre. —Dijo Milo colocando una mano sobre la frente del acuariano.

—Te digo que no es nada. Ya déjame.

—¿Extrañas tu casa? Porque para mí fue raro al principio, esto no se parecía ni tantito al orfanato donde crecí pero, aunque Saga me regaña mucho, es un grandioso hermano mayor…

—Es que… yo no crecí en ningún orfanato… mis padres fallecieron hace poco en un ac-ciden-te. —La voz se le rompió en llanto. Milo lo abrazó. —Too-do es dife-eren-te ahor-raaa.

—Bueno, al menos los conociste, tienes su recuerdo, eso es importante. Nosotros no somos tus padres pero somos buenos hermanos. —Le sonrió.

—Milo.

—¿Uhm?

—Y si lo arruino. Yo no sé nada de lo que se supone debo de hacer aquí… Esa misión por ejemplo, es tan importante para ustedes. No quiero que me odien si les arruino todo.

—Eso no pasará Camusito, no debes preocuparte. Además Saga y Kanon vendrán con nosotros así que estaremos bien.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—Mu, ya deberías estar dormido.

—No podía dormir Maestro. Estoy demasiado ansioso.

—Dudas que estén listos para una misión.

—Si usted cree que lo estamos, entonces yo no tengo porque dudar… pero aun así…

—Tener miedo es normal mi joven aprendiz. El miedo nos incita a ser cuidadosos. Sin embargo, nunca hay que dejar a un lado la confianza. Confianza en tus capacidades. Confianza en tus compañeros. Eso, es aún más importante que el miedo.

—Lo entiendo Maestro.

—Puedo ver que ya has dejado todo preparado. —Dijo señalando su mochila.

—Así es, llevo cientos de vendajes y curitas con figuras de animalitos, por si acaso, uno nunca sabe en las misiones.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—¡Excelencia! —Entró un guardia apresurado. —Tres de los aprendices a Santos requieren su presencia en la Sala de Juntas.

—En seguida iré. Buenas noches Mu. Descansa pequeño.

—¡Buenas noches Maestro!

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—Bien, ¿qué los ha traído por aquí a estas horas mis ilustres aprendices?

—Gran Patriarca, creemos que enviar a eso chiquillos a una misión es totalmente injusto.

—Mascarita, ¿hazlo cómo lo ensayamos? No te salgas del guión.

—Cállate Afro, qué no ves que el Patriarca no está para rodeos. Y no me digas "Mascarita", sabes que detesto…

—Así que no están de acuerdo con que los pequeños se vayan de misión.

—No es que no estemos de acuerdo Excelencia. —Se adelantó a hablar Shura. —Sólo nos parece un poco injusto que nosotros tres seamos ignorados tan deliberadamente.

—Exacto, ese tal Camus no lleva ni un día aquí.

—Vaya, pensé que les agradaría el tiempo de paz. ¿No llevan días quejándose acerca de que "esos pequeños diablillos no hacen más que molestar"? Además, yo también tendré que salir y me llevaré a Aioros conmigo… así que el Santuario quedaría bajo su responsabilidad. Claro que si prefieren una misión, bien podría asignarlos a cuidar a esos pequeñines junto con Saga y Kanon y dejar a cargo aquí a un Santo más experimentado...

—¡No!

—Espere…

—¿Qué?

—Es decir que… ¿estaríamos a cargo?

—¿En serio piensa que es buena idea Señor? —Interrumpió Saga.

—Parece que ustedes tres tampoco están muy de acuerdo con mi decisión.

—No queremos cuestionarlo su Excelencia. —Dijo Aioros.

—Pero creemos que necesitamos algunas respuestas. —Apoyó Kanon.

—Excelencia. ¿De verdad cree que esos niños están preparados para salir de misión? —Cuestionó Aioros. —Tienen a lo sumo 6 años.

—Entiendo que estén preocupados. Pero deben entender que no nos queda mucho tiempo para prepararlos para lo que les espera. La Diosa Atenea reencarnará en un año aproximadamente. Es momento de que los tres aprendices aquí presentes tomen más responsabilidades y se preparen para tomar posesión de las Armaduras que les corresponden. Y los pequeños necesitan empezar a tomar consciencia de lo que significa ser un miembro de la Orden Dorada de Athena.

—Ya veo… En ese caso, permítame ir también.

—Lo lamento Aioros, pero voy a necesitarte aquí. No pongas esa cara, no mandaría a los niños a una misión que esté fuera de su alcance.

—Y nosotros los mantendremos sanos y salvos. —Aseguró Kanon.

—Pero me pregunto, ¿quién nos mantendrá a salvo a ti y a mí? Después de todo, estaremos a la merced de 5 aprendices a Santos Dorados. —Expresó un angustiado Saga.

—Bueno me pareció escuchar que estos tres niños iban a ofrecerse a acompañarlos. —Dijo el Patriarca con sorna.

—¡NO!

—Si nosotros sólo veníamos a comentarle lo atinada que fue su decisión, verdad Mascarita.

—Sí, sí, eso.

—Pero miren qué tarde es, será mejor que nos vayamos. —Atinó a decir Shura, antes que los tres pusieran pies en polvorosa.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: "—¡Sí, es hora de irnos!"

Saludos, nos leemos pronto.

Mil besos.


	9. Chapter 9

_By Annie-ly-chan_

^^ Hola, mucho tiempo sin estar por estos lares. Lo sé, lo sé, soy horrible. No me había sido nada fácil actualizar pese que ya sólo me faltaba transcribir y arreglarle algunos detalles a este cap. De nuevo culpare a la escuela. (¿Quién dijo que sería fácil?), pero aun así lo siento mucho y espero que en su corazón tengan la fuerza para perdonarme u_u

Bueno ahora un agradecimiento a todos lo que se tomaron el tiempo de leer está historia, y aún más especial agradecimiento a quienes además tuvieron el detalle de apretar el botoncito de review ^^ siempre estaré infinitamente agradecida por todos sus lindos comentarios que me levantan tanto el ánimo.

mikaelaamaarhcp: tienes toda la razón, a veces se nos borran muy fácil algunas personas, hasta que las necesitamos ^^u Creo que les debo una disculpa a esos tres, sobre todo porque en este fic, he de admitir que no les tomé mucho en cuenta. Sin embargo se los compensaré con 1 o 2 caps dedicados casi enteramente a ellos, que estarán un poquitín más adelante. ~_^

AliceSagiiZ, y princesa tsunade: Lamento mucho haberlas dejado con por saber de la misión tanto tiempo u_u prometo que la siguiente actualización no demorará mucho. ^^u

Ahora sí, a la historia n_n

***Nota: Ninguno de estos adorables y/o sexys Santitos me pertenece u_u. Lamentablemente todo pertenece al buen Señor Kuru, pero agradezcámosle por haberlos creado para nosotras n_n No hago esto con fines de lucro. Pero mi obsesión por torturar Santitos es lo que mejor mantiene tranquilas a mis musas***

* * *

Faltaban quince minutos para las seis y el templo principal jamás había estado tan concurrido. Fuera de la sala principal, 5 pequeños formados en perfecta línea zodiacal encabezaban el tumulto. Varios murmullos se escuchaban a sus espaldas, hasta que un guardia salió para avisar que el Patriarca los recibiría. Los niños estaban más que nerviosos no atinaron a movilizarse hasta que Saga y Kanon pasaron frente a ellos. Los otros Santos Dorados querían entrar también, pero se vieron forzados a esperar al ver que el guardia cerraba las puertas nuevamente. Era obvio que no estaban invitados a presenciar la audiencia de los chiquitines dorados, y tendrían que esperar para saber lo que les seria encomendado.

Los siete jóvenes se arrodillaron en forma de respeto ante su superior. Éste de inmediato les expresó que podían ponerse de pie.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mucha actividad por aquí para ser tan temprano. ¡Saga!

—Sí señor. —El mayor de los gemelos dio un paso adelante.

—Será mejor ir al grano, no hay mucho tiempo. Tú estás a cargo de esta misión. Toma. —Le entregó varios papeles. —Su avión sale en un par de horas.

—¿Avión?... pensé que…

—Estos pequeños no están listos para un viaje interdimensional.

—Claro…

—Mu, aprendiz de Aries. Aldebarán, aprendiz de Tauro. Aioria aprendiz de Leo. Milo aprendiz de Escorpión. Camus aprendiz de Acuario: Su misión será ir a la India, contactar a este niño. —Les pasó una foto. —Y convencerlo de venir. Para su pueblo es alguien muy importante, pero para nosotros lo es aún más.

—¿Este niño es el futuro Santo de Virgo, Excelencia?

—Así es Mu. Por lo que entenderán la importancia del éxito de esta misión. Desde hace algún tiempo que he encontrado su localización, y trate de persuadirlo, sin mucha suerte, de residir aquí o al menos de que nos visitara por algunos días. Los lazos entre nuestros hermanos de armas es lo primordial para tener éxito en lo que se nos presentará en el futuro. Nunca olviden eso, pequeños.

—¡Sí!

—Y por supuesto también es un recordatorio para los mayores. —Los aludidos sólo asintieron como gesto de entendimiento. —Saga y Kanon de Géminis: Su deber es proteger a toda costa a estos niños para realizar lo que se les ha encomendado.

—¡Sí, Excelencia!

—Supongo no debo de recordarles prudencia y discreción.

—No debe preocuparse, su Santidad.

—Es lo que pensé. De ser posible Saga, no utilices el Manto Sagrado de Géminis, a menos que sea realmente necesario.

—Por supuesto, Excelencia, lo entiendo bien.

—Perfecto, pueden retirarse entonces, y que Niké los corone.

Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a los tan esperados niños zodiacales. Sólo habían estado un par de minutos dentro pero, para la expectante audiencia localizada fuera de la sala principal, habían parecido horas. Aioros fue uno de los primeros en romper fila para correr hacia su hermano.

—¿Y?

—Iremos a la India. —Dijo Aioria en un susurró como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo de que todo lo que había ocurrido era real.

—¿A la India? —El corazón del arquero se aceleraba. Tan poca información no lograba tranquilizarlo.

—Será una misión para charlar con una personita importante en aquel país. No te preocupes tanto. —Interrumpió Kanon, adivinando los pensamientos de Aioros.

—Espero que la mayoría de ustedes ya tengan listas sus cosas. Tienen media hora para arreglar lo que haga falta. Transcurrido ese tiempo nos reuniremos en la Casa del Carnero para partir. Sean puntuales o los dejaremos. —Sentenció Saga y comenzó su descenso. —¡Milo! —Llamó a su aprendiz para apresurarlo.

—¡Camus! —Imitó el menor de los gemelos, siguiendo los pasos de los dos primeros.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Unos minutos después, el mismo tumulto que invadía los recintos del templo principal ahora repetía la escena en la Primera Casa. Ya sólo faltaban que los hermanos castaños bajaran para poder iniciar el viaje. No demoraron mucho, pronto todos estuvieron reunidos.

—Me siento orgulloso de su puntualidad niños. Bueno ya es hora, vámonos.

—Quiero que obedezcas a Saga y Kanon. No hagas tonterías. Y por todos los Dioses, no te metas en problemas. —Dijo el arquero inclinándose para estar a la altura de su hermanito.

—¡Aioros! Me estás avergonzando.

—Te voy a extrañar cachorro de león. —Lo abrazó con fuerza y aún ante sus quejidos, Aioria lo abrazó también.

—Es hora Alde. Demuestra tu valor, pequeño.

—Sí Maestro.

—¡Sí, es hora de irnos! —Gritó Milo con emoción.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—¡Wow, que grande! ¿Nos iremos en eso?

—Así es Milo.

—No puedo esperar para comer ese delicioso maní que dan en el avión.

—Ay Alde, tú siempre pensando en comida. —Regañó Mu.

—Vamos niños, es hora de abordar. —Apresuró Saga.

—Camus es bastante serio, ¿no crees? —Le susurró Aioria a Milo.

—Sólo necesita acostumbrarse, es su primer día y ya nos vamos de misión. Debe estar nervioso…

—Muy bien niños, Milo y Aioria se sentarán con Kanon y nosotros…

—Espera un segundo Saga, ¿me piensas dejar con este par de pillos?

—Yo me quedo con tres.

—Los tres más tranquilos…

—¡Saga! —Interrumpió Milo. —Le prometí a Camus que yo lo protegería. —El pobre hielito se puso colorado. —Debo ir con él.

—También prometiste que irías conmigo. ¿Recuerdas que nunca he viajado en avión? —Agregó Aioria.

—Lo sé, lo sé, a eso voy… Como decía: Es por eso, Saga, que no puedes separarnos. —Milo rodeó con cada uno de sus brazos a Aioria y Camus.

—Eso me deja con Mu y Alde. —Se burló Kanon.

—Perfecto. —Le respondió el mayor con una media sonrisa.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Los pequeños intentaban comportarse lo mejor posible, después de todo no les convenía meterse en problemas. Pero por otra parte el viaje se les estaba haciendo eterno y a diferencia de sus mayores, ellos no podían simplemente dormir todo el trayecto. No, necesitaban encontrar una manera de distraerse o morirían de aburrimiento.

—Pts, Mu, ¿estás dormido también?…

—Ya no, ¿qué pasa Alde?

—Quiero ir al baño, pero no quiero ir solo. Acompáñame.

—Pero… ¿qué hay de Kanon? —susurró Mu para no despertarlo.

—No le importará. De verdad tengo que ir, anda.

—Está bien, vamos.

Los dos mini Santos bajaron de su asiento con cuidado, no dieron ni dos pasos cuando la mano de su protector los detuvo.

—¿A dónde creen que van?

—Sólo vamos al baño, Kanon.

—Si tardan más de 5 minutos iré a buscarlos, y créanme, no querrán que eso pase. —Dijo amenazante.

—No tardaremos…

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: "—No veo a la asistente, iré a conseguirte la almohada. ¿Creen poder comportarse por medio minuto? —Los tres asintieron. Saga exhaló un suspiro."

Saludos, hasta pronto ^^


	10. Chapter 10

_By Annie-ly-chan_

^^ Holi Hola!

Muchas Gracias por seguir con esta historia n_n Me alegra que les siga gustando.

Shadow Noir Wing: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, que gusto que al haberte echado los 9 capítulos no te haya decepcionado ^^ Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de leer tu historia pero se oye muy prometedora, así que seguro me daré una vuelta por ahí en cuanto me sea posible ~_^

Muy bien, ahora continuemos.

***Nota: Ninguno de estos adorables y/o sexys Santitos me pertenece u_u Todos pertenecen al buen Señor Kurumada, agradezcamos por habérnoslos creado, sé que seguro mis musas no paran de hacerlo, porque adoran de torturar Santitos n_n No hago esto con fines de lucro.***

* * *

—Milo, ¿crees que podrías quedarte quieto? Me estás dando dolor de cabeza.

—Lo siento Saga, es que la ventana está muy alta, no puedo ver nada, además el asiento es muy incómodo. —Comenzó a moverse nuevamente.

—¿Si te consigo una almohada te estarías en paz?

—Eso sería muy útil. —Sonrió el bichito.

—No veo a la asistente, iré a conseguirte la almohada. ¿Creen poder comportarse por medio minuto? —Los tres asintieron. Saga exhaló un suspiro. —Bien, no muevan ni un músculo hasta que yo regrese, no tardaré. Y si alguna maravillosa idea les cruza por la mente, ignórenla.

—Sagaaa… —Rogó el escorpioncito.

—Sí, sí, ya voy.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—Mira Alde, no es por allá donde están sentados Saga y los demás.

—Eso creo. Echemos un vistazo.

—No sé si sea buena idea, Kanon dijo…

—Sólo iremos a saludar, no tardaremos, aún no pasan los 5 minutos...

—Bien. Pero no hay que demorar, Kanon parecía estar malhumorado.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—¿Qué diablos estará haciendo Saga? Ya tardo mucho.

—No han pasado ni cinco minutos, Milo. —le reprochó Camus, cansado de sus quejas.

—Pero dijo que volvería en medio, y ya pasó más de eso.

—¿Crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlo? —Inquirió Aioria.

—No. —Dijo Camus de inmediato. —Saga dijo que no nos moviéramos de aquí, sólo han sido unos minutos, ya volverá.

—¿Y si le pasó algo?

—No seas ridículo Milo.

—Hola chicos, ¿por qué discuten?

—Alde, Mu, ¿qué hacen aquí? —Los recibió Aioria con una sonrisa.

—Veníamos a saludar.

—¿Kanon les permitió venir? —Dijo desconfiado Camus.

—Más o menos. Fuimos al baño y nos dijo que regresáramos antes de 5 minutos, aún tenemos un minuto más —Sonrió Alde inocentemente.

—Ahora que lo pienso, yo también quiero ir al baño.

Milo se bajó de su asiento.

—Te acompaño. —Se le unió Aioria.

—Pero chicos, Saga dijo…

—No le importará, no creo que quiera que mojemos nuestros pantalones. Además no haremos nada malo. Pero quédate aquí si quieres.

Camus se quedó en su asiento sólo un segundo después de que sus compañeros iniciaron su camino, para luego alcanzarlos.

—Yo también necesito pasar al tocador. —Le murmuró a Milo.

Como respuesta el escorpioncito sólo le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante.

—Esperen. —Aioria se detuvo de golpe, haciendo a todos detenerse también.

—¿Qué pasa gato?

—Escuche la voz de Saga.

—¿Dónde?

—Sshhh.

Los cinco guardaron silencio, intentando agudizar el oído.

—Tienes razón. —Concluyó Milo después de unos segundos. —Y no está solo.

—Es por aquí, ¿creen que deberíamos echar un vistazo?

—Sin duda. —Respondió el bichito acercándose.

Con cautela, los querubines dorados caminaron hacia lo que parecía un compartimento, estaba separado del resto del avión por una enorme cortina azul marino. La movieron despacio, apenas asomándose un poco, lo suficiente como para ver a Saga charlando animadamente con cuatro sobrecargos.

—¡Oh Saga, eres tan lindo!

—No digas eso Janie, me vas a hacer sonrojar, además son ustedes las lindas. Jamás hubiera esperado que en un lugar como este me encontrase con cuatro ángeles tan hermosos.

Las chicas soltaron una risita nerviosa.

—Seguro que eso le dices a todas las chicas.

—No sería capaz.

Les dedicó una sonrisa a la que ninguna pudo resistirse, estaban embelesadas en cómo se curvaban esos labios perfectos.

—Las hechizó. —Murmuró Milo.

—No seas tonto, sólo está coqueteando. —Repuso Camus en el mismo tono.

—¿Qué es coquetear? —Preguntó Mu.

—Pues…

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Les susurró un sexto intruso al que no habían notado.

—¡Kanon!

Los niños cayeron del otro lado de la cortina llamando la atención de Saga y sus cuatro acompañantes. En cuestión de milisegundos, Kanon miró a su hermano y a las sobrecargos. Supo entonces que era momento de actuar, a la velocidad de la luz, cargó a Mu y Aldebarán y regresó a su lugar. Lo único que las chicas pudieron ver para el momento en que supieron que algo pasaba, fue a tres pequeños en el suelo, frente a ellas.

—¡Milo, Aioria, Camus!

—¿Los conoces?

—Sí, son mis… ehm… hermanos.

—¡Ay pero si son tan lindos! —Dijo Jane tomando a Milo en sus brazos.

—¡Adorables! —Colette cargó a Aioria.

—¡Y tan tiernos! —Dijo Haidee mientras se agachaba y abrazaba con fuerza a Camus.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los tres bajaron la mirada.

—Nosotros… —Comenzó Milo.

—Creo que demoré demasiado, lo lamento. —Lo interrumpió Saga.

La sorpresa se asomó a los ojos de los pequeños, que de inmediato clavaron la vista en Saga.

—También les estuve causando molestias chicas. Lo siento mucho. —Les sonrió Saga tímidamente.

—Saga no digas esas cosas, no nos causaste ninguna molestia, al contrario, fue muy grato estar contigo. ¿Verdad niñas?

—¡Sí, sí!

—Muchas gracias, Jane, Haidee, Colette, Alysa. Fue un verdadero placer estar con ustedes, pero creo que es momento de que regresemos a nuestros asientos. Niños, despídanse.

—¡Hasta luego! —Dijeron los tres al unísono alejándose de los brazos de las chicas, que los soltaban con un dejo de tristeza.

—Oh, casi lo olvido. Había venido aquí para buscarte una almohada, Milo.

—Tomen. —Se apresuró Alysa. —Una para cada uno. —Les sonrió.

—¡Muchas gracias nuevamente!

—¡Gracias! —Murmuraron los pequeños.

—¡Nos vemos! —Sonrió Saga.

—¡Hasta luego Saga, adiós niños! —Se despidieron vigorosamente.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Milo, Camus y Aioria no se atrevieron a decir nada hasta que llegaron a sus asientos. Pensaban que Saga no los había regañado de inmediato para no incomodar a las señoritas o algo así.

—Saga, lo sentimos…

—Yo también Milo. —Le sonrió. —Ya no falta mucho para llegar. Ahora intenten comportarse, ¿sí?

Los aprendices estaban confundidos, pero decidieron que era mejor no tentar su suerte, por lo que no dijeron nada más.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, los 5 chiquillos zodiacales estaban profundamente dormidos. Kanon y Saga intentaron despertarlos para poder bajar del avión, pero lo más que consiguieron fue que "cooperaran". Casi a rastras los 5 doraditos adormilados caminaban sólo por instinto.

—¿Saga? —Aioria abrió sus ojos hasta donde sus pesados párpados se lo permitían. —¿Falta mucho?

—Sólo un poco más… Mu, anda, no te atrases.

Milo volteó hacia atrás guiado por las palabras de Saga.

—¿Dónde está Kanon? —Bostezó.

—Cerca.

—No deben verlo. —Contestó Alde, estirándose un poco.

—Te lo explicaré después Milo. Ya llegamos, nos quedaremos en este hotel mientras cumplimos nuestra misión.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

En unos minutos todos subían a la habitación que se les había asignado. Gracias al Gran Patriarca gozarían de una suite enorme, destinada usualmente a personas de alto rango político. Saga pensaba que más que una misión, parecían vacaciones. Sonrió mientras abría la puerta cuidadosamente, sólo dio un paso adentro cuando un estruendoso "SMACK" se escuchó. Todo rasgo de las caritas adormiladas de los niños desapareció, sus ojos se abrían enormemente.

Saga tenía los ojos cerrados mientras un intenso rubor aparecía en su mejilla izquierda. En el interior, Kanon lo miraba detenidamente con gran dureza.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: "—¿A dónde va Kanon, Saga? —Dijo Milo preocupado. Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta de Saga."

Saludos, Hasta pronto ^^


	11. Chapter 11

_By Annie-ly-chan_

^^ Hola!

Después de la laaarga espera, u_u por fin la actualización. n_n

Muchas Gracias por seguir leyendo, gracias a todos los que han agregado a esta historia entre sus favoritas y a los que además me han dejado sus lindos reviews que tanto me animan a continuar :D

Alice-SagiiZ: Ahora sí ya estamos más cerca de que salga el budita, probablemente para el siguiente cap.

Lily Yavetil: Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado para la continuación. . sorry

princesa tsunade: Yo tampoco me imagino a Saga coqueteando, si eso ni se le da XD jejejeje. Sobre todo al recordar esos bacanales que hace ya de Patriarca en el ánime :P

Shadow Noir Wing: Sip seguro que Milo aprendió sus tácticas de conquista del buen Saga, jejeje sólo que por supuesto después Milonchas le echó de su cosecha XD Y sip seguro que a Saga le dolió hasta el orgullo :S y tienes razón es una pena que su hermandad se fuese rompiendo poco a poco, realmente es algo muy triste :S pero que se le hace... En cuanto a lo de usar mis caps para las anécdotas de tu fic, sólo tengo que decirte que sería todo un honor, me haces sentir halagada, así que siéntete libre de hacerlo cuando quieras ~_^ Oh y por cierto, es curioso, pero sí, sí había pensado en algo similar a lo que me propusiste para el siguiente cap, pero tus ideas me ayudaron a reacomodarlo y lo estoy editando de manera que creo que me quedo mejor. Bueno ya lo verán en el siguiente cap, que espero subirlo muy pronto. Pero muchas gracias por las aportaciones. n_n

Ana Bella : Me alegra que te vaya gustando las travesuras de estos santitos, y sin más demora aquí está la actualización ^^

***Nota: Ninguno de estos adorables y/o sexys Santitos me pertenece u_u Todos pertenecen al buen Señor Kurumada, agradezcamos por habérnoslos creado, sé que seguro mis musas no paran de hacerlo, porque adoran de torturar Santitos n_n No hago esto con fines de lucro.***

* * *

Saga tenía los ojos cerrados mientras un intenso rubor aparecía en su mejilla izquierda. En el interior, Kanon lo miraba detenidamente con gran dureza.

—Kanon. —Murmuró el mayor de los gemelos.

—Idiota.

Y sin más, el menor dio media vuelta disponiéndose a salir de la habitación.

—Espera…

—Saga. —Interrumpió Milo con timidez, una vez que Kanon salió por la ventana.

—¿Tienen hambre? —Les sonrió a sus pequeños acompañantes.

—¡Sí! —Gritó enseguida Aldebarán.

—¿A dónde va Kanon, Saga? —Dijo Milo preocupado. Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta de Saga —¿Y Kanon? —Interrumpió nuevamente.

—No te preocupes, regresará en un rato. Bajemos al restaurant del hotel, yo también muero de hambre.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

La comida revitalizó a los niños. Alde y Mu hablaban sobre qué postre elegirían, todo parecía delicioso. Aioria buscaba la forma de evitar el comerse sus vegetales, pero no había forma de evadir los ojos de águila de Saga. Camus pasaba la mirada de su plato semi vacío a su compañero de cuarto, que estaba extrañamente callado. Milo jugaba con los vegetales que aún quedaban en su plato, no había dicho palabra alguna durante la comida, y mantenía la mirada baja, pérdida. Esto tampoco había pasado desapercibido por Saga, su alumno no actuaba como de costumbre. No le había pedido a Milo que no hablase con la boca llena ni una sola vez.

—¿Qué sucede, Milo? —Se atrevió a preguntar, al ver como se metía un poco de brócoli a la boca sin chistar. —Milo. —Repitió al ver que el pequeño escorpión no se había ni inmutado.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué te pasa, Bicho?

—Bueno… es que… ¿por qué Kanon está tan molesto? ¿Y por qué tú estás tan amable? Ni siquiera te molestaste porque no esperamos sentados como nos ordenaste en el avión. No le reñiste a Kanon por haberte abofeteado… Entre muchas otras cosas que no entiendo…

Todos los pequeños habían centrado su atención en Milo, compartían sus inquietudes de cierta manera, pero cada uno estaba tan acostumbrado a recibir evasivas por parte de sus mayores, que evitaban preguntar a menos que fuese necesario. Mu sabía que existe un tiempo y lugar para aclarar ese tipo de cuestiones. Aldebarán prefería simplemente evitar a sus semejantes el trago amargo. En cuanto Aioria, pensaba que de estar ahí su hermano no habría dudado en hacer un cuestionamiento semejante, pero con Saga no sentía esa misma libertad. Y Camus opinaba que Milo había sido demasiado imprudente, después de todo, no consideraba que estuviese correcto cuestionar así a sus superiores.

—Bueno, creo que estuvo mal que me desobedecieran, pero decidí pasarlo por alto, ya que yo también cometí una falta…

Los ojos de los pequeños se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Tú?

—Sí. Estamos de misión. Un Santo no puede darse el lujo de tomar cualquier misión a la ligera. Y yo baje la guardia al entablar conversación con esas señoritas.

—Sólo fue un momento, y eran sólo chicas. —Repuso Aioria.

—Un momento puede ser crucial… —Les sonrió maliciosamente. —Pero si están tan preocupados al respecto, puedo castigarlos a los cinco ahora.

—¡No, no! —Exclamaron los mini Santos.

Saga soltó una risilla traviesa.

—¿Y qué son esas otras cosas que no entiendes, Milo?

—Mmm… algo que dijo Camus en el avión… que tú estabas cocinando a las chicas.

—Coqueteando con las chicas, tonto.

—Ay, bueno eso.

Saga enarcó una ceja. Camus se sonrojó.

—Es que Milo pensó que las habías hechizado. —Dijo tímidamente.

—Pues aún lo pienso. No vieron que ni pestañeaban.

El mayor soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Vaaaya, no pensé tener este tipo de conversación, tan pronto, con ustedes. Mmm veamos, cómo se los explico. Verás Milo, coquetear es cuando tratas de agradarle a alguien, de llamar su atención.

—Ósea que como Camus es el nuevo, va a coquetearnos…

—No, no, no. Creo que no lo dije bien… A veces un chico quiere llamar la atención de una chica, para gustarle…y hace cosas para llamar su atención, como decirle cosas lindas, sonreírle de una manera especial… cosas como esas.

—¿Y para qué querrías gustarle a una niña? —Dijo Aioria con cara de asco.

—¿Tú querías gustarle a esas chicas, Saga? —Dijo Milo imitando el gesto del gato.

—Bueno… pues… en realidad fue algo inconsciente… natural… eran lindas y… yo… no sé, sólo pasó… hasta que ustedes… —Saga notó las caritas de desconcierto de los cinco niños a su alrededor. —Ehem… —Recobró la compostura. —Será mejor que nos apuremos a buscar a la persona que nos han encomendado. No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—Excelencia, ¿quería verme?

—Así es Aioros. Necesito que te alistes para salir en cualquier momento.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Maestro?

—Necesito que me acompañes a Rozan.

—¿A Rozan?

—Tengo un raro presentimiento que no logro descifrar. Me parece que necesitaré el apoyo del antiguo Maestro de Libra. Pero eso no es todo, nuestros enemigos se están empezando a mostrar, hay que ser cautelosos podría haber un ataque en cualquier momento.

—En ese caso, ¿cree que es prudente dejar desprotegido el Santuario?

—Me parece que aquel trío de aprendices podrá encargarse de cualquier percance. Algo me dice que el verdadero peligro está en nuestro destino.

—Entiendo. En ese caso, me alistaré cuanto antes.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—¿Por dónde empezaremos Saga? —Preguntó Milo una vez fuera del hotel.

—Pienso que lo mejor será ir direc… —Saga se quedó mudo de golpe, tenía la mirada pérdida. Algo sin duda estaba mal.

—¿Saga?

—¿Saga, qué pasa?

Los niños comenzaban a preocuparse por su mayor.

—"Saga". —Escuchó a Kanon llamándolo en su mente.

—"¿Dónde estás?" —Preguntó el mayor vía cosmo.

—"No estoy seguro, una especie de cueva… Atrapado por el momento. Pero no es por eso que te llamo, puedo salir fácilmente. La cosa es que he encontrado el sello de Athena aquí".

—"¿Qué?"

—"Creo que deberías verlo tú mismo."

—"Kanon, ten cuidado, si el sello de la Diosa está ahí, significa que no debemos romperlo por nada o podríamos desatar terribles cosas antes de tiempo."

—"Lo sé".

—"Vuelve lo más pronto que puedas. Iremos en cuanto el quinteto de pillos se duerma".

—Saga, Saga… creo que alguien lo embrujó. —Dijo Milo con gran pesar.

—Eso no es posible, ¿o sí?, ¿o sí? —Se alteró Aioria.

—Saga… por favor… —Rogó el carnerito.

—Déjenme intentar algo.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en Camus. El joven hielito cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

—¡Oh, no! Creo que ya perdimos a Camus también.

—No. Está concentrando su cosmo. —Dijo Mu.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Él ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de empezar con su entrenamiento.

—Algunos tenemos la capacidad de desarrollar ciertas habilidades desde muy temprana edad, aunque no lo entendamos del todo. Yo era capaz de mover cosas sin tocarlas desde muy pequeño… no sabía nada del cosmo y eso, pero sabía que si me concentraba podía mover casi cualquier cosa.

—Entonces Camus…

—Wow ¿qué es esto? —Interrumpió Alde al notar la precipitación sobre ellos.

—¿Es lluvia?

—Es aguanieve. —Corrigió Camus abriendo sus ojos.

—Sorprendente, ¿cómo haces esto?

—No lo sé, al principio tenía que ver con mi estado de ánimo, luego fui aprendiendo a tener un poco el control.

—Fantástico. —Sonrió Milo.

—Sólo hay un problema…

—¿Cuál?

La pequeña llovizna se convirtió en tormenta de repente.

—Que a veces pierdo el control.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Saga! ¡Funcionó! Lo lograste Camus.

—¿Camus? ¿Tú estás haciendo esto?

—¡Perdió el control! —Gritó Mu.

—¡Nos vamos a congelar! —Exclamó Aioria aterrado.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos. Camus, necesito que te concentres.

—Pero…

—No te asustes sólo concéntrate. Cierra tus ojos.

Saga envolvió a Camus con su cosmo, ayudándolo apaciguar la tormenta, hasta que desapareció todo rastro de ella. El gemelo suspiró aliviado.

—Bien hecho. Ahora, y esto va para todos, no hagan ese tipo de "trucos" si aún no controlan su cosmo, ¿ok?

—¡Ok!

—¡Achuuu!

—¡Cof, cof!

—Será mejor que regresemos al cuarto a cambiarnos antes de que nos enfermemos.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: "¿Dónde están los niños?"

Saludos ^^

Por cierto, mi hermana Lynne y yo abrímos un deviant hace poco, no tenemos muchas imágenes aún pero iremos subiendo poco a poco. La mayoría son basadas en fics míos. El link aparece en mi profile por si la quieren visitar ~_^

Nos vemos, besitos


	12. Chapter 12

_By Annie-ly-chan_

Hola ^^

Como siempre, lamento la laaaarga espera. Me siento muy apenada u_u no tengo más excusa que la de siempre: La escuela.

En fin. MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir leyendo esto, y por aguantar mis constantes ausencias. Gracias especiales a todos los que leen esto, y uno súper especial a quienes me dejan sus siempre lindos reviews ^u^

Shadow Noir Wing: Pues no me considero experta en Harry Potter pero supongo que así es, después de todo cada Santo tiene habilidades características y demasiado poder en sus cuerpecitos desde pequeños. :) Sobre Saga y Kanon, bueno, son hombres, gemelos y geminianos uno se acostumbra a ellos y sus bipolaridades después de un rato XD En este capítulo veremos mucho de ellos, tal vez te aclare tus dudas ~_^ Ya me he dado una vuelta por tus fics y son bastante interesantes. Ahora que esté fuera de la escuela te dejaré un review decente n_nu

princesa tsunade: Me alegra tanto que te haya encantado. Yo también me divertí mucho haciendo esa parte. ^v^ Este capi es un poquitín más serio, pero que tan serio se puede ser con esos doraditos jejeje

Lily Yavetil: Que bueno que te gusto. ^v^ Yo también amo a ese par, y adoro ver como los pequeños los hacen ponerse nerviosos jejeje.

Intrepid Q: Que feliz me hace que te haya gustado y no te arrepintieras de leerlo todo de corrido. n_n

Muchas Gracias a todos nuevamente y ahora sigamos con la historia ^^

***Nota: Ninguno de estos lindos mini santos o sus encantadoras niñeras me pertenece u_u Aún estoy en la fila de espera para pedirle al Mr. Kurumada que me regale aunque sea uno, pero es una fila muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy larga. No hago esto con fines de lucro, sólo es la forma en que mantengo a mis musas ocupadas para que no me den lata mientras intento estudiar :P***

* * *

Saga salía por fin del baño, sin nada más que una toalla amarrada alrededor de su cintura. Vaya que había sido reconfortante. De haber estado solo, seguro se tomaría más tiempo dentro del agua.

El cuarto había estado completamente silencioso desde hacía unos minutos, lo cual le había dado el perfecto incentivo para apresurarse. Su corazón latió nuevamente con tranquilidad una vez que encontró a los 5 querubines dorados profundamente dormidos. Se veían tan tranquilos así, parecían justo lo que eran, sólo niños.

El gemelo mayor se sentó cerca de la ventana desde donde se podían ver una pequeña villa. Qué lugar tan tranquilo, le recordaba tanto a su antiguo hogar, cuando él y su hermano eran sólo unos chiquillos. Kanon... Tomó un poco de ropa. Sería mejor que aprovechara la oportunidad para encontrarse con él.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—Creo que sentí su cosmo por aquí cuando habló conmigo. ¿Ahora, dónde estará? —Suspiró. —"Kanon". —Llamó en su mente.

—A tu lado.

—¡¿Cómo? —Se volteó exaltado.

—No estas ocultando tu cosmo Saga, hasta un aprendiz podría encontrarte.

—Estoy siendo descuidado, ¿cierto?

—¿Tú crees? —El menor suspiró con fastidió.

—Así que sigues molesto, ¿huh? No esperaba menos.

—No seas tan arrogante no se trata de ti. Bueno. No de la manera que piensas.

Saga enarcó una ceja.

—Sabes qué es lo que realmente me molesta. Tú siempre fuiste el responsable, el más dedicado, el perfecto, el más indicado para portar el manto sagrado…

—Kanon…

—No. No quiero oírlo. Tú no tienes idea de lo que es ser tu sombra. Entrenar todos los días arduamente para estar a tu altura. Y todo para ni siquiera ser visto. Ya no recuerdo la última vez que entable conversación con una linda chica sin fingir ser tú. Porque fuera del Santuario, Kanon no existe…

—Fingir ser yo… eso explica muchas cosas…

El menor sonrió cínicamente.

—Oops! —Dijo en tono sarcástico.

—Oye… Lo siento, sabes que si estuviese en mis manos, tú y yo…

—No quiero tu lástima ni tu compasión. —Lo interrumpió tajante. —Si realmente quieres hacer algo por mí deja de ser un tonto y comienza a ser "el perfecto Saga" que todos dicen que eres. "El Santo más perecido a un Dios". No creas que porque tienes la armadura eres invencible. Demuéstrame que me esfuerzo por algo que vale la pena…

Saga bajó la mirada. Un incómodo silencio los inundó por un eterno minuto o algo así. Kanon se puso de pie dándole la espalda a su gemelo.

—¿Has escuchado los rumores? —Dijo al fin.

—¿Rumores?

—Que podrías ser el sucesor del Gran Maestro.

—Ah eso.

—Sí eso… supongo que es la decisión más natural.

—Y también te favorecería.

El futuro dragón del mar se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta.

—Sin embargo, aún no lo tienes asegurado. No crees que esto sea más que una prueba para los niños.

—También lo he pensado... Hey Kanon.

—Sí, sí. Soy el mejor y más grandioso hermano que hubieses podido tener.

—No era precisamente lo que pensaba decir…

—Sí, sí, dejemos la cursilería y apresurémonos con esto antes de que los pequeños monstruos despierten.

—Muéstrame el lugar entonces.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—¡Aaaah, Nooooo!

El pequeño escorpión se levantó de un salto. Estaba sudando y sentía que no podía contener el aire el tiempo suficiente en sus pulmones como para evitar la horrible sensación de que había corrido un maratón. Miró a su alrededor. Todo se trataba sólo de un mal sueño.

Se tranquilizó al fin cuando notó que su amigo Francés se movía a su lado, abriendo sus ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Creo que fue una pesadilla.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Dónde está Saga?

El hielito se incorporó y miró a su alrededor.

—Tal vez bajo por algo de comer.

—No siento su cosmo.

—¿Qué sucede Milo? Actúas algo paranoico.

—Tengo una rara sensación… ¡Cuidado, Agáchate!

Milo empujó a Camus bajo la cama, mientras una almohada atravesaba la habitación en dirección a donde se encontraban tan sólo unos segundos atrás.

—Qué ruidosos son. —Bostezó Aioria.

Una nueva almohada se estrelló con el rostro del pequeño león dorado.

—Y el comal le dijo a la olla. —Se rió Mu incorporándose.

Y entonces sí, la verdadera batalla campal comenzó. Almohadas volando por aquí y por allá.

—¡Esperen! —Gritó Aioria. —Algo falta.

Todos voltearon hacia donde se encontraba Alde, completamente dormido y roncando a todo pulmón.

Una sonrisa cruzó por los labios de Milo. El cachorro de león leyó su mente de inmediato.

Tomaron a Camus de los brazos y lo arrojaron contra el torito antes de que el primero pudiera reaccionar. Fue cuando Mu captó también lo que aquel par se tenía entre manos y, antes de lo que canta un gallo, los tres se abalanzaron para hacerle "bolita" al de la segunda casa.

—¡¿Que demo… ¡Chicos!, me asustaron. —El semblante del siempre tranquilo torito se transformó. —¡Y ahora lo pagarán!

Alde se levantó en un solo movimiento logrando que sus compañeros cayeran al suelo antes de que pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo.

—¡Aaay!

—¡Auch!

—¡Jajajaja! Creo que necesitan entrenar más. Ni cuatro de ustedes pueden contra mí. —Se burló.

Aioria se levantó enseguida con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Eso me sonó a reto. —Se puso en guardia.

—¡¿Qué? No van a pelear aquí, ¿verdad?

—No te preocupes Camusito, sólo están jugando.

—No creo que a Saga le guste que "jueguen" dentro del cuarto.

—Es cierto, ¿dónde está Saga? —Intervino Mu.

Se voltearon a ver unos a otros. Las sonrisas fueron cambiadas por un gesto de preocupación general.

—¡Lo tengo!

Rompió el silencio el cachorro de león, atrayendo las miradas de todos en la habitación. Milo enarcó una ceja exigiendo respuesta.

—Se supone que esta es NUESTRA misión, ¿no?

—Ajá.

—Es decir una prueba para ver si somos dignos de que nos comiencen a tratar como santos y no como bebes, ¿cierto?

—¿A qué quieres llegar gato?

—Creo que Saga y Kanon quieren ver si somos capaces de realizar esta misión con éxito sin su ayuda.

—¿Qué?

—No les parece extraño todo lo que ha pasado, y la forma misteriosa con la que ese par se desapareció. Yo creo que deben de estar vigilándonos por ahí, atentos de cada una de las reacciones que tengamos. Probándonos para saber si realmente podemos con esta misión.

—Eso tiene sentido. Saga y Kanon nunca nos dejarían solos. —Apoyó el alacrán.

—Mmm sí, creo que es posible. Pero en ese caso, debemos tener cuidado y pensar detenidamente cada cosa que hagamos.

Los pequeños se sentaron en el piso formando un círculo. Era hora de dejar de jugar y comenzar a actuar. Su destino en el Santuario dependía de esa misión, ya no podían darse el lujo de tomarse las cosas tan a la ligera.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—¿Estas asustado Saga?

—¿Tú no lo estás?

—¿Qué crees que…

—Aún no lo sé.

—Mueres por regresar al Santuario a averiguarlo, ¿cierto?

—Debemos hablar con el Patriarca acerca de esto, lo antes posible.

—Lo sé. Lo haremos al concluir la misión.

—Esto es más urgente que la misión.

—No podemos volver sin el Santo de Virgo.

—Y si desatamos algo peligroso al romper el sello…

—Si así fue, no es seguro dejar a uno de los nuestros sin protección. Estas cosas empezarían a pasar con o sin nuestra ayuda, esa es la razón por la cual el Patriarca empezó a reunir con tanta urgencia a todos los sucesores dorados, ¿no?

—Sí… Y si tú te quedas con ellos y yo… Perdón. Olvídalo.

—Saga…

—No, lo siento. De verdad olvídalo.

—Saga…

—¿Mmm?

—¿Dónde están los niños?

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

Los hermanos habían entrado por la ventana de la habitación para evitar llamar mucho la atención. Pero en el cuarto no había ni rastro de los pequeños.

—Pensé que habías dicho que los habías dejado dormidos.

—Y así era… No demoramos tanto, ¿o sí?

—Será mejor ir a buscarlos antes de que se metan en problemas.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—Estoy cansado de caminar. —Se quejó Aldebarán. —No podríamos simplemente preguntarle a alguien si ha visto al niño ese. Según el Patriarca es alguien importante aquí, ¿no?

—No. Se supone que no debemos llamar demasiado la atención. —Explicó Mu.

—Además la última aldea la dejamos atrás hace un buen rato. No hay nadie a quién preguntarle. —Apoyó el leoncito.

—¿Y están seguros de que vamos en el camino correcto?

—No te preocupes Camusito. Tú aún no lo entiendes bien, porque no has tenido la oportunidad de entrenar. Pero estamos siguiendo un la esencia de un cosmo muy parecido al nuestro. Así que no puede ser de nadie más que del próximo Santo de Virgo.

—Oigan, se me acaba de ocurrir una súper genial idea. —Dijo de pronto Aioria.

Los pequeños lo voltearon a ver.

—Las usaremos para transportarnos. Así será más rápido y no nos cansaremos. —Señaló hacia un grupo de vacas que pastaban no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

Antes de que lo dijera por segunda vez, cada doradito ya estaba intentando "montar" una de las enormes criaturas. Por supuesto, esto no hizo muy felices a las vacas. Que de inmediato empezaron a inquietarse. Los movimientos bruscos que empezaron a hacer mantuvieron a los niños inmóviles.

—Se me ocurre que tal vez no fue tan buena idea.

—Propongo huir a todo lo que den nuestros pies. —Dijo Milo al ver como aquellos animales se volvían hacia ellos para iniciar el "contraataque".

—Propuesta aceptada. —Dijo Camus nervioso. —A la cuenta de tres. U-no, dos…

—Treeeeessss.

Los niños pusieron pies en polvorosa, alertando a las vacas para que iniciaran la "corrida". Los aprendices dorados dieron todo de sí hasta que encontraron refugio en las ramas de unos árboles. Parecía que todos lo habían conseguido, todos menos el carnerito.

—Oigan, ¿dónde está Mu? —Alertó Aldebarán.

—Ahí. —Señaló Camus un punto morado de entre el alboroto.

—Debemos ayudarlo. Aioria.

—Sí.

El futuro Santo de Leo concentro su cosmo en sus puños listo para lanzar un ataque y darle tiempo a Milo para que sacara a Mu de ahí.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Una voz que ninguno reconoció los alertó. No parecía haber nadie cerca. Y entonces lo vieron.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: "—Sólo será un vistazo. —Dijo Shura en un suspiro, al estar frente a la enorme puerta."

Saludos, nos leemos prontito ^^


	13. Chapter 13

By _Annie-ly-chan_

Hola aquí de vuelta con esta pequeña actualización, como siempre disculpen la tardanza u_u

Y como siempre Muchas Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, Gracias a todos aquellos que la agregaron a sus favoritas, Gracias a todos aquellos que anonimamente la leen y sobretodo, gracias a quienes le dan clic y dejan un review ^^ Gracias a cada uno de ustedes sigo aquí dando lata n_n

Shadow Noir Wing: A mi también me gusta la teoría de Ares aunada a otras más. Los gemelos se me hacen unos personajes tan complejos y por tanto tan fascinantes. Y nop aún no nace Athena pero más adelante verás de qué estaba hablando Shura. ~_^

HoRuS Set, Reiko-Yami10 y 12bd, Muchas gracias por los reviews, ánimos y demás. ^^

Lamento mucho las espera. Pero por fin el nuevo capi. n_n

***Nota: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de _Saint Seiya. _Por lo que ninguno de estos adorables santitos es mío, lo cual es una verdadera lástima porque qué no haría yo con ellos *v* ...ehem. Decía que pertenecen al bueno de _Don Kuru. _No escribo esto con fines de lucro, sólo tengo inumerables musas en la cabeza que piden a gritos que me ponga a escribir :P***

* * *

Un pequeño niño rubio se acercaba tranquilamente al lugar de la estampida, mientras su voz replicaba en las cabezas de los otros niños. Ninguno se atrevía a realizar movimiento alguno. El cosmo que emanaba era muy poderoso.

—"Su amigo estará bien. Pero no se muevan, no queremos a ninguna vaca lastimada, ¿cierto?"

Los animales comenzaron a tranquilizarse y abrir un camino entre el niño rubio y el pequeño carnero que yacía en el piso protegiendo, lo mejor que podía, su cuerpo de semejante ataque.

—¡Mu!

—"No se muevan"

El rubio se acercó a él, lo examinó y lo levantó en brazos.

—"En esa dirección. Bajen con cuidado o las asustarán otra vez."

Los aprendices intercambiaron miradas, finalmente Aioria asintió y los cuatro bajaron de su refugio con cautela, pasaron lo más rápido que pudieron entre las vacas para llegar a donde se les había indicado.

—Mu, ¿estás bien? —Dijeron al unísono al ver que no se inmutaba. Permanecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—"Creo que se ha roto el brazo".

—Estamos a tu lado, no es necesario que uses tu cosmo para hablar.

—Lo siento, no suelo hablar con las personas muy seguido.

—Voy a intentar algo, nunca lo he hecho con humanos pero creo que te ayudará un poco amigo.

Aioria colocó sus manos en el brazo de Mu haciendo que este hiciera una mueca de dolor y varias lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos. El joven león dorado concentró su cosmo. Se mantuvo así cerca de un minuto y luego se separó.

—¿Mejor?

Mu abrió los ojos y miró incrédulo su brazo.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Sigue roto, no lo muevas, pero acomodé el hueso y disminuí el dolor.

—¿Cómo?

—Es una técnica que he estado practicando, ya saben, creí que podría ser útil. Aún no la perfecciono…

—Gracias. —Le sonrió Mu. —Y gracias por ayudarme, se dirigió al rubio.

—Soy Milo. —Dijo el escorpioncito dando un paso hacia delante y extendiéndole una mano al nuevo chico.

—Shaka. —Respondió el gesto.

—Mucho gusto, y ellos son Aioria, Camus, Aldebarán y bueno, como te imaginaras, el del brazo roto es Mu.

—Deben estimarlo mucho como para casi quebrar la ley por él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No sabían que está penado maltratar, o peor, matar a una vaca?

Los niños abrieron sus ojos enormemente.

—No. —Murmuraron.

—Wow, de la que se salvaron entonces. —Se rió.

—¿Por qué está penado? —Preguntó Camus.

—Son animales sagrados. Se podría decir que mantienen este país, su estiércol es nuestra fuente de energía.

Los niños pusieron cara de asco. Shaka volvió a reír.

—Y de ellas nacen los bueyes que los agricultores utilizan para su arado, entre otras cosas, además se les considera un símbolo de maternidad para los hombres ya que nos brinda leche para nutrirnos.

—Vaya desde ahora tendré un respeto especial hacia tu signo Alde. —Dijo Aioria pensativo.

—Sí, ahora ya sabes que si no logras obtener tu armadura, siempre puedes venir a ser venerado en la India. —Rió Milo.

—¿Entonces ustedes son los famosos Santos de la Orden de Athena?

Los pequeños pararon sus risas en seco.

—Sabía que el Gran Patriarca no se rendiría ante mi negativa.

—Somos aprendices. —Dijo Mu.

—¿Por qué no quieres venir a vivir con nosotros al Santuario?

—Es complicado… Mejor vayamos a que alguien revise el brazo de Mu.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Tres jóvenes aprendices a Santos Dorados recorrían el enorme lugar, alumbrados únicamente por pequeñas lámparas de aceite. Tenía tanto que la adrenalina no llenaba por completo sus cuerpos.

—Creo que no deberíamos estar aquí.

—Calma Afro. Se supone que estamos a cargo, ¿no? ¿Cómo estar a cargo de algo que no conocemos en su totalidad? Así que estamos en nuestro derecho de echar un vistazo. ¿Cierto Shura?

—La verdad, yo creo…

—Por supuesto que está de acuerdo. Ves Afro, no hacemos nada malo.

—Y por qué me siento como si fuera un ladrón, o un intruso, o algo así.

—No seas niña.

Afrodita frunció el ceño.

—Sólo será un vistazo. —Dijo Shura en un suspiro, al estar frente a la enorme puerta.

—No creo que el Patriarca les haya autorizado entrar a esta habitación.

Los niños dieron un gran salto la escuchar la voz a sus espaladas.

—Pero si es el Caballero Dorado de Tauro.

—Pensé que estarías en una misión.

—Lo estaba. Pero imaginé que tal vez necesitarían apoyo.

—¿Apoyo para cuidar este lugar tan aburrido? —Dijo Deathmask cruzándose de brazos.

—No. Apoyo para proteger este lugar aburrido del ejército de rebeldes que vienen en camino.

—¡¿Qué? —Exclamaron los tres.

—Caballeros negros. No se preocupen, Cedric y tu maestra. —Miró a Afrodita. —Ya están por llegar también. Quédense en el templo principal, nos encargaremos.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Shaka miraba con gran interés el pequeño juego que Aioria y Milo se tenían entre manos. Se correteaban hasta que uno alcanzaba al otro y una mini pelea amistosa comenzaba, luego uno de ellos se escapaba y volvían a empezar.

Todos esperaban a que Mu saliera, el doctor aún lo estaba revisando y Alde lo acompañaba, como la indicación fue que sólo uno podía acompañarlo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el más indicado era Alde.

Camus se acercó al güerito y se sentó a su lado, imitando su posición de espectador ante los jugueteos de sus dos inquietos amigos. Luego de un rato de silencio, miró a Shaka detenidamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Sólo pensaba…

—¿Quieres saber por qué no quiero ir a vivir al dichoso Santuario?

—No. Yo tampoco quería.

La pequeña reencarnación de Buda lo miró con curiosidad. Camus sonrió.

—Todo cambia cuando los conoces.

—Creo que lo entiendo.

Milo falló al tratar de atrapar al gato dorado, resbaló y fue directo contra un enorme jarrón que se rompió en mil pedacitos

—¡MILO!

La voz que tanto conocían resonó por cada rincón de aquel lugar. El bichito quedó estático en su lugar. Aioria, Camus y Shaka voltearon para encarar la fuente del grito. Un par de, nada felices, gemelos.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: "—¡Mascarita, se supone que debemos quedarnos aquí!

Saludos nos vemos prontito ^^


	14. Chapter 14

By _Annie-ly-chan_

Ahora sí me pasé con el tiempo de espera para este capítulo. Y no saben cómo lo siento u_u soy horrible y no merezco su perdón. He tenido muchas ideas saltándome en la cabeza, pero casi no he tenido tiempo para darles forma. Espero no demorar ya mucho con las actualizaciones, pero por si las dudas, no prometo nada. 6_6

Como siempre Miles y Millones de Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia: Gracias a los que leen anónimamente, todos los que la agregan a sus favoritas, Pero en especial, GRACIAS por todos sus reviews.

Shadow Noir Wing: A mi me parece que toda esta generación de goldies es asombrosa, por eso aquí sigo escribiendo =P Y como siempre llenas mi mente de muchas más posibilidades, me gustaron tus ideas para cuando nazca la bebe Athena, así que en un futuro tal vez las veas reflejadas aquí ~_^

AngelElisha: Gracias a ti por leerla, es por ustedes que aquí sigo, disculpa la tardanza en la actualización. Espero te siga gustando. ^^

Amy Lee: Lo siento, no fue tan rápida la actualización. Pero me alegra que aunque se aleje un poco de lo que estás acostumbrada a leer, te esté gustando. =)

hotaru: Muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo, aquí y en mis otros fics, te aseguro que no abandonaré ninguno, no importa cuanto me tarde, seguiré hasta el final. ^u^

minako: muchas gracias por el review de "where do I go from here", espero está historia te siga agradando.

De verdad, ya no sé como agradecerles. Y disculparme por la espera.

Pero por fin el nuevo capi. n_n

***Nota: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de _Saint Seiya. _Por lo que ninguno de estos adorables santitos es mío, pertenecen al bueno de _Don Kuru. _No escribo esto con fines de lucro, nadie nos paga por adorar a estos mini goldies =P***

* * *

—¡Oh, oh! —El escorpioncito tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Algo me dice que estamos muertos. —Murmuró Aioria.

—Saga, Saga, Saguita, mi querido maestro.

Corrió Milo a su encuentro, con exageradas expresiones. Luego lo miró directo a los ojos, encontrando esa gélida mirada que le advertía que estaba en SERIOS problemas. Entonces se abrazó su pierna con fuerza.

—¡Por favor, no me mates Saga! No seas malo, ten piedad. Qué va a pensar Shaka si ve que nos descuartizas… ahora sí no va a querer ir al Santuario…

Los ojos de Kanon se posaron en el rubio, para luego volver su atención en su hermano. Saga respondió a su mirada, dio un hondo suspiro, tomó a Milo del brazo y lo levantó, asestándole una nalgada.

—Compórtate. —Advirtió.

Milo agachó el rostro totalmente sonrojado. El mayor lo soltó y se dirigió a recoger los trozos del jarrón roto.

—Tú debes ser Shaka. —Se acercó el gemelo menor.

—Kanon y Saga, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Aioria, Camus y Milo se abrieron como platos e intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

—Gracias por indicarnos el camino. —Continuó Kanon.

—Supuse que estarían preocupados.

—Lamento las molestias que han ocasionado. —Completó Saga.

—En realidad fue divertido. —Sonrió el güerito.

La puerta de la habitación donde el doctor revisaba a Mu, se abrió de pronto. Los amigos salieron hablando animadamente, hasta que su vista alcanzó a ver al par de gemelos; entonces su marcha se hizo más lenta y su mirada se centraba únicamente en sus pies. El doctor salió inmediatamente detrás de ellos. El gemelo mayor fue a su encuentro sin dudarlo.

—Buen día. Mi nombre es Gemini Saga y estoy a cargo de estos niños. —Estrechó su mano.

—Es usted muy joven.

—Favor que me hace. Venimos de Grecia, de la casa-hogar Sanctuary. Yo me encargo de su educación. Creemos que es importante que conozcan otras culturas, por lo que viajamos mucho.

—Entiendo.

—Lamento si causaron algún problema. Sabe cómo son los niños, uno se descuida un minuto y ya están trepando árboles.

—Debe ser difícil con cinco niños a su cargo.

—Sólo a veces… ¿Y cómo está Mu?

—Se fracturó uno de los huesos del antebrazo. Increíblemente el hueso no estaba desplazado, y la inflamación y el dolor eran muy escasos; así que lo único que tuve que hacer fue ponerle un yeso para inmovilizar el brazo para que sane correctamente. Lo tendrá que usar por 3 semanas, en las que deberá estar en reposo. Nada de árboles por un tiempo.

Mu asintió tímidamente.

—Muchas gracias por todo.

—No tiene qué agradecer, es mi trabajo. Cuídate mucho Mu.

—Sí.

—Permítame acompañarlo a la salida. —Intervino el rubio.

—No es necesario, _Dezhub_* Shaka.

—Insisto. Y así ustedes pueden tener un momento a solas. —Dijo viendo a Saga.

La habitación ahora estaba en completo silencio. Ninguno de los niños se atrevía a encarar a los gemelos. La tensión del aire podía sentirse fácilmente.

Fue Kanon quien rompió la solemne situación.

—¡Ay, por Athena! Nalguéalos de una vez y termina con esto.

Cada vellito en sus cuerpos se erizo al escuchar las palabras del menor de los gemelos. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de los ojos de Aioria y Milo; en cuanto a Mu y Alde sus fortalezas los habían abandonado, formando surcos entre la tierra de sus mejillas; y Camus estaba paralizado, recordaba lo mucho que odiaba cuando su madre lo castigaba, no quería ni pensar lo que sería viniendo de un Santo Dorado.

—Para qué molestarse. —Dijo al fin el de Géminis. —No tiene caso siquiera que los sermoné, mucho menos que gaste fuerzas. Ya intenté explicarles sus responsabilidades dentro de la misión. Pero no son capaces si quiera de obedecer órdenes, arriesgando de paso su vida. Después de todo, pese a las expectativas de Maestro, son sólo niños.

—¿Entonces eso es todo? —Expresó su gemelo con incredulidad.

—Regresaremos lo antes posible al Santuario. Doy esta misión por terminada.

—¿Qué? —Las palabras escaparon de la boca del escorpión, sin pensarlo.

—Mu está herido. —Se exaltó Saga. Suspiró intentado recobrar la serenidad. —Además, tengo un presentimiento. Debemos irnos…

—Por favor. Debo pedirles que reconsideren eso. —Interrumpió su rubio anfitrión. —Accederé a mudarme al Santuario… —Todas las miradas cayeron en él. —Sólo sí se quedan aquí un poco más de tiempo…

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—Ya han pasado Aries.

—Tranquilo Shura, era de esperarse, no hay caballero de Aries, recuerdas. No pasaran de Tauro.

—Son muchos, Mascarita. —Dijo Afrodita con el mismo tono preocupado.

—Ya basta par de llorones, estamos hablando de la élite dorada, no perderán contra un montón de rebeldes.

—Me sentiría más seguro si Saga y Aioros estuvieran aquí.

—Mira Afro, es tú maestra, tal parece que va en ayuda del Santo de Tauro.

—Bah. Ahora no hay ninguna posibilidad de que algún rebelde pase de la segunda casa. Es una pena, tenía la esperanza de patear algunos traseros. Después de todo, soy el guardián de Cáncer.

—Eres un aprendiz. La casa de Cáncer aún no está bajo tu custodia.

—Las últimas palabras que me dijo mi maestro fue que confiaba en mí para defender el santuario.

—Las últimas palabras que dejó tu maestro para ti, fueron, y cito: "No eres más que un mequetrefe con suerte, no tendrás que acabar conmigo para quitarme la armadura; ahora sólo no lo arruines y si lo haces, por todos los Dioses, no menciones que yo empecé a instruirte".**

—Nunca debí contarte eso, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

Afrodita se dio el lujo de reír un poco, dejando que su tensión se disipara un poco. Gusto que no le duró mucho.

—Parece que unos cuantos rebeldes han logrado pasar hacia la tercera casa. Sabía que eran demasiados. Tauro y Piscis aún se encuentran en plena batalla, no podrán detenerlos.

—¡Maldita sea! —Murmuró Deathmask antes de comenzar a correr escaleras abajo.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? —Intentó detenerlo Shura.

—¿Qué crees que hago? Voy por mi aguja e hilo, hay una bufanda que me urge terminar… Por supuesto que voy a Cáncer, no les permitiré avanzar ni un paso más.

—¡Mascarita, se supone que debemos quedarnos aquí!

—El Santo de Escorpión está por llegar. Él los detendrá.

—¿Y dejarlos llegar tan lejos? ¡Jamás! Ustedes quédense aquí si lo desean, de cualquier forma no necesito ayuda para deshacerme de esa escoria.

Retomó su camino dejándolos inmóviles sin saber qué hacer. Dudaron sólo unos segundos antes de ir tras él.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—Vaya, me sorprende que no hayas hecho ya un agujero en el piso.

Saga volteó sobresaltado en dirección al marco de la puerta, donde su hermano se recargaba. Había estado dando vueltas por la habitación intentando poner orden a sus pensamientos, de tal modo que había olvidado que seguramente lo esperaban para cenar.

—¿Y los niños?

—Cenando. Inusualmente callados, por cierto… Aun así, enseguida regresaré a vigilarlos, por si acaso. —Se alzó de hombros. —Pero primero quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

—No sé si mi decisión fue la mejor.

—El objetivo de la misión era convencer al futuro Santo de Virgo de ir al Santuario. Por supuesto que fue una buena decisión.

—Pero sigo preocupado. No puedo dejar de pensar que deberíamos regresar ahora mismo. Es como si muy dentro de mí, la casa de Géminis me llamará… ¿Crees que estoy loco?

—Sí. Pero te entiendo. Sin embargo, nuestros nervios están alterados por lo del sello… Por un par de días que estemos aquí, no pasará nada.

—Saga.

La voz infantil atrajo su atención. El pequeño escorpión caminó temeroso hacia donde se encontraba el mayor en cuanto notó que había obtenido su atención.

—¿Qué sucede, Milo?

El niño se arrojó hacia su maestro para atraparlo en un abrazo.

—Lo siento. —Sollozó. —Nos portaremos bien, ya no estés molesto… por favor.

—Yo también lo siento. —Se les unió Aioria.

—Y yo.

—Y yo.

—Yo también.

En un santiamén los cinco niños rodeaban a Saga, balbuceando disculpas. Kanon y Shaka veían divertidos la escena. Habían agarrado al gemelo completamente desprevenido. Al final no pudo más que corresponderles el abrazo y tranquilizarlos.

* * *

*Dezhub, es el título con el que se le conoce al "Buda Viviente", es decir su reencarnación, en el Tíbet.

**Tal vez después haga un side story de Deathmask, pero por lo pronto sólo les contaré que el maestro de esté y anterior Santo de Cáncer falleció en una misión, era sumamente peligrosa y aun así decidió llevar al aprendiz consigo, siendo esté el único sobreviviente. Esas fueron las últimas "tiernas" palabras a su discípulo.

Próximo Capítulo: "—No me importa lo que diga Saga, debemos ayudar."

Saludos y hasta la próxima ^-^


	15. Chapter 15

_By Annie-ly-chan_

Hola de nuevo ^u^ Aquí reportándome esperando que todos hayan disfrutado las fiestas decembrinas y que estén teniendo un increíble inicio de año. n_n

Como es mi costumbre, primero que nada quiero Agradecer a cada uno de los que siguen pasando por aquí a leer, y por darle una oportunidad a esta pequeña loca escritora. Gracias a los lectores anónimos. Estoy sumamente agradecida por los favs; y en especial GRACIAS por sus reviews, son el mejor incentivo del mundo para seguir haciendo a mis musas trabajar. ^^

AngelElisha: No tienes porque disculparte por la tardanza, yo me he tardado más en actualizar u_u al contrario Mil Gracias por tu review, yo sé bien de problemas escolares (Sospecho que es un complot para no dejarnos tiempo libre =P). Jejeje y bueno en realidad me alegra que la historia te siga gustando. Yo tampoco entiendo el por qué los escorpio tienden a ser así, pero pese a todos los problemas en que se puedan meter, siempre serán la cereza del pastel (ese ingrediente sin el cual no se puede vivir). ~.^ Además saben solucionar las cosas, seguro que Saga no podría segguir enojado después de ese super tierno abrazo de todos, para la diversión de su hermano y Shaka. Y en cuanto al otro trío vaya que tendrán acción (ya lo leerás), solo esperemos que las enseñanzas del maestro de Mascarita sean mejor que sus palabras de aliento. n.n De nuevo gracias por el apoyo, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

hotaru: Igual que AngelElisha no tienes nada porque disculparte. De verdad soy yo la que debe pedir perdón por tardarme tanto. u.u Y de verdad mil gracias por el review y el apoyo. Tienes toda la razón, ese par tiende a llevarse el protagonismo. En parte se debe a su afán por meterse en problemas. Pero también me confieso culpable de hacerlos resaltar un tantito más, dado que Milo siempre será mi favorito y Aioria el de mi hermana que me ayuda apotando una que otra idea. Pero mientras el resultado siga gustando, creo que seguiremos así, por supuesto sin olvidarnos de darle su espacio a todos ~.^

Ana Bella : Hola, un gusto saber de ti otra vez. Y en serio que no tienes por qué disculparte, a mi me pasa muy seguido y te entiendo perfectamente. La ventaja es que no tuviste que esperar la eternidad que me tarde en subir esos capis que no habías leído. De verdad muchas Gracias por tu maravilloso review y espero no defraudarte. Le seguiré poniendo mucho empeño y con suerte me tardaré un poco menos. ^v^

Kaito Hatake Uchiha: Mil Gracias por tu review y buenas vibras, espero que con este capi calmes un poco tu hambre ~_^

Bueno este capi es más o menos el doble del largo de lo normal. Uno, porque vamos iniciando año y hay que hacerlo al 100% ^^ y Dos, porque no quería que abarcara tantos capítulos lo del ataque al Santuario, sobretodo porque no soy muy buena relatando combates, pero creo que todo esto es necesario para el capi que viene. 6_6

Y si todo sale como espero publicaré el próximo muy pronto. ^u^

***Nota: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de _Saint Seiya._No escribo esto con fines de lucro, sólo es para mantener a mis musas ocupadas con la esperanza de que en algún punto me dejen concentrar en la escuela =P***

* * *

Milo recorría su habitación en un gesto similar al de su maestro. Los demás se preparaban para dormir, pero había muchas cosas pasando por su mentecita como para permanecer tranquilo e imitarlos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se le acercó Aioria.

—Sí. Saga ya nos perdonó, por qué sigues preocupado. —Agregó Camus.

—No lo sé. Pero creo que hay algo raro en la actitud de los gemelos, y...

—¡Aaaay! —Gritó Alde, saliendo corriendo del baño.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Lo detuvo Mu.

—Hay un bicho enorme ahí adentro.

—Un bicho, dices.

Los pequeños corrieron a investigar. Milo y Shaka encabezaron al grupo. El resto, tomaba sus precauciones unos pasos más atrás.

—¡Es un escorpión! —Dijo con emoción el de la octava casa.

—¿Estás seguro? —Se asomó el cachorro de león.

—Por supuesto que estoy seguro. —Sonrió. —Nunca había visto uno vivo… es hermoso…

—Creo que es un Ne-neoscorpio… algo… son muy comunes aquí. —Explicó Shaka.

—¿Es peligroso? —Cuestionó el carnerito, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Cuando se sienten amenazados inyectan veneno con su poderoso aguijón… —Milo estaba embelesado. Acercó su mano para poder tocarlo.

—¡NO! —Lo detuvo Camus.

—Tranquilo, no me hará nada. —Pasó su dedo índice por su lomo. —No soy una amenaza. —Lo incitó a subir a su otra mano.

—No creo que sea buena idea. —Insistió el hielito.

—Lo llamaré… Lesath.*

—¿Qué? No estarás pensando en conservarlo…

—Saga no te dejará…

—Pero míralo, es muy lindo.

—Aaay aléjalo de mí.

—No les hará nada. ¿Quién quiere sostenerlo? —Todos dieron un paso hacia atrás. —Oh, vamos… ¿Gato?

—No me lo acerques tanto…

—Se puede saber qué hacen.

Saga acababa de entrar guiado por el alboroto. Mientras que el bichito escondía a sus espaldas a su nueva mascota.

—Es que Milo…

—Les… decía que… debíamos cepillarnos los dientes antes de dormir. —Se apresuró a completar.

El mayor enarcó una ceja incrédulo, pero una terrible sensación le impidió seguir indagando. Era la mezcla de la explosión de un terrible cosmos y Géminis llamándolo de regreso a tomar su lugar. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue el único en saber que algo estaba mal.

—Saga, qué fue eso. —El pequeño Mu corrió a abrazarse de su pierna.

Kanon no tardó en reunírseles en la habitación. Intercambio un par de miradas con su gemelo y los niños que parecían asustados y confundidos.

—Creo que es hora de que hables con Aioros para averiguar qué pasa.

—¿Con Aioros?

—Quise comunicarme con el trío maravilla en el Santuario. Pero al parecer estaban ocupados pateando traseros.

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé, literalmente me pidieron que dejará de invadir sus mentes cuando están pateando traseros.

—¿Saga? —Aioria pedía a gritos respuestas, a través de sus ojos.

—Tampoco sé qué sucede, pero lo averiguaré.

El Santo de Géminis se concentró en localizar el cosmo del arquero.

—"Aioros". —Lo llamó.

—"¿Saga?"

—"Dime que sabes qué ocurre".

—"Sí… Marinas…"

—"¿Marinas? Es decir que Poseidón…"

—"No exactamente… El Maestro cree que en realidad se trata sólo de un General Marino… pero tiene seguidores, rebeldes, traidores; todos ataviados en Scales… además de unos cuantos caballeros negros que parece encabezan las líneas enemigas…"

—"Y el Santuario…"

—"Está siendo atacado… Fue una trampa… Su Santidad y yo venimos a Rozan esperando encontrar a nuestro enemigo… Bueno… sin duda nos topamos con un enemigo… es sumamente poderoso… pero no es a quién esperábamos…"

—"Un señuelo…"

—"Sí… y ahora hay una horda de rebeldes preparando al Santuario para el verdadero ataque…"

—"¡Maldición! ¿Y dónde diablos estás tú?"

—"Estoy… ocupado…"

—"Estas peleando con el señuelo."

—"Sí, y créeme que no es fácil contigo hablando en mi cabeza."

—"Pues acábalo de una vez y alcánzame en el Santuario."

—"¡NO! Saga, tú debes proteger a los niños."

—"Kanon puede hacerse cargo de ellos… No puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados."

—"Sí, pero…"

—"Vamos Aioros, tú ya te estás divirtiendo, déjame a mi ir a jugar un poco, también."

—"Ja, bien pero intenta dejarme algo. Iré en cuanto termine aquí."

—"¿Seguro? Parece que estás teniendo problemas… Si necesitas ayuda…"

—"¡Sólo cállate!"

—"Jajaja… te veré después."

—"Saga, ¿podrías abrazar a Aioria por mí antes de irte?"

—"No. Pero le diré que le mandas saludos."

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

En el Santuario de Athena se libraban feroces batallas en cada rincón. Soldados, aprendices y Santos de todos los rangos intentaban mantener la situación controlada.

Eran demasiados, y aunque los Santos Dorados de Tauro y Piscis hacían lo mejor posible para retenerlos, ya eran varios los que lograban pasar su imponente barrera. Para suerte de tres aprendices que sólo querían demostrar su valía como futuros encargados de la protección del Santuario.

Habían derrotado a cada uno de sus contrincantes, pero las heridas y las huellas del cansancio comenzaban a hacer mella en sus cuerpecitos, y aún se encontraban dos marinas de pie.

—Necesitamos un plan. —Dijo Shura deteniendo a Deathmask para que lo escuchara.

—¿Qué nadie les dijo, que hay enemigos que no esperarán a que terminen su inocente conversación?

Uno de ellos se apareció ante los niños a una velocidad contra la que ninguno pudo hacer algo al respecto, sino salir volando varios metros tras recibir un ataque tan directo.

—Jajaja. Vaya, esperaba un poco más de los aprendices dorados… Qué decepción. Pero no se preocupen niños, enseguida acabaré con ustedes para que ya no sufran. —Con los niños en el suelo, se preparó para volver atacar.

—¡RESTRICTION!

Con paso lento y elegante, el Santo de Escorpión se aproximó al campo de batalla.

—Escoria como ustedes no merece que si quiera considere darles tiempo de arrepentirse de sus pecados. Mueran. ¡SCARLET NEEDLE ANTARES!

En un segundo, los dos cayeron muertos en charcos de su propia sangre.

—No era necesario que hicieras eso. Lo teníamos controlado. —Se levantó Deathmask con dificultad. Seguido de Shura y Afrodita.

—¿En serio? No lo parecía desde mi perspectiva.

—Fue culpa de Shura. Hacer un plan… pff qué tontería.

El cabrito frunció el ceño como toda respuesta.

—Como sea, parece que la verdadera batalla está por empezar. ¿Dónde están los niños de Géminis y Sagitario?

—Misiones. —Explicó Afrodita.

—Así que Misiones, ¿eh? Deben ser muy importantes como para perderse la diversión… En fin, será mejor que me apresure. Ustedes tres quédense aquí y más les vale que lo hagan mejor porque si alguno de estos insectos llega a tocar mi templo, los haré directamente responsables.

—Argh Idiota. —Deathmask se cruzó de brazos mientras veía al Santo alejarse.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Saga lucía tan imponente con su Cloth puesta. A excepción de Camus y Shaka, no era la primera vez que el resto de los niños lo veía así, pero siempre era un deleite para sus tiernos ojitos.

—¿Seguro que tienes que irte? —Preguntó Milo por enésima vez.

—Volveré pronto. Mientras tanto no le causen problemas a Kanon.

—Saga. —El pequeño León se abrazó a él. —Es para Aioros, para cuando todo acabe. —El gemelo mayor acarició sus cabellos como respuesta. Para luego guiarlo con un empujón a regresar con los otros.

—Te los encargo. —Le dijo a Kanon antes de abrir un portal interdimensional.

Se despidió con una mano; pero antes que entrara por completo al portal, el alacrancito notó con terror que su recién adquirida mascota había huido de sus manos para posarse en el pie del dorado.

—¡Lesath! —Gritó al tiempo que se arrojaba al pie de Saga.

—¡Milo! —Camus intentó detenerlo. Pero para cuando logró tomar su mano, los tres (o cuatro contando a Lesath) habían desaparecido.

—"¡SAGA!" —Le gritó su gemelo directo a su cosmo.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—"Están bien." —Le respondió de inmediato, en cuanto pusieron pie en el Santuario.

Los dos pequeños estaban más pálidos que un fantasma, todo les daba vueltas y pese a lo que pensara Saga, ellos estaban lejos de sentirse "bien". Un reflejo involuntario atacó a Milo, quien vomitó sin poder contenerse. Camus lo imitó casi de inmediato.

—"¿Están conscientes?" —Volvió a preguntar el gemelo menor ante los pocos detalles que Saga le proporcionaba.

—"Sí."

—"¡Entonces tráelos de vuelta!".

—"No puedo, aún están sintiendo los efectos del viaje interdimensional. Ahora están conscientes pero no creo que sus cuerpos resistan el viaje de vuelta."

—"¡Maldición!"

—"Estamos en el templo principal, creo que puedo mantenerlos a salvo aquí, el trio maravilla se ha encargado bien de que nadie pase de Cáncer…"

—"Saga…"

—"Perdón pero necesito concentrarme ahora…"

Volteo a ver a los enanos, Milo parecía estar llorando por lo que inmediatamente se inclinó a él alarmado.

—¿Qué ocurre Milo?

—Lesath murió. —Sollozó.

—¿Quién?

El escorpioncito le mostró a la criatura que traía en sus manos. No se movía y sus patas se comenzaban a pegar al resto de su cuerpo. El de Géminis hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Por eso saltaste al portal?

Milo asintió.

—Creí que… por fin tendría… una mas-cota. —Saga suspiró pesadamente.

—Bien, hablaremos de esto después. Creen que puedan caminar.

Camus negó quedamente y Milo ni siquiera hizo el intento por contestar, seguía derramando enormes lágrimas. El mayor los cargó y llevó al Templo de Athena, hasta donde se encontraba su representación. Los dejó a los pies de esta.

—Escuchen, la situación es peligrosa aquí y no puedo llevarlos de regreso ahora. Así que quiero que se queden en este lugar, y… en caso de ser necesario, sólo escóndanse.

El Santo emprendió su camino, dio unos últimos vistazos a los niños que dejaba atrás y corrió escaleras abajo.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—No ha estado mal para calentar. —Sonrió Deathmask.

—Lo han hecho bien hasta ahora.

—¡Saga!

—Pero, ¿pueden hacerlo mejor? Porque los ascenderé un poco.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Deathmask, ¿crees poder mantener la situación como hasta ahora sólo con Afrodita a tu lado?

—¡Bah! Podría hacerlo yo solo.

—Eso espero porque necesito a Shura en otro lado.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Los Santos Dorados sabían que esa sensación de calma que respiraban desde hacía unos minutos, después de que acabaran con el último batallón en su contra, no era más que la predecesora de la gran tormenta. El enemigo estaba por mostrarse, podían sentirlo.

Con paso despreocupado, una figura salió de entre los escombros, con una sonrisa cínica y ataviada en un Scale que sin duda relucía, en contraste con las armaduras de pez verde de los primeros atacantes y las armaduras negras que nada les había costado destruir. Era escoltado por tres hombres que caminaban con el mismo aire despreocupado, ataviados en bellas Scales azules, pero que estaban lejos de verse tan imponentes.

—¿Tres Santos Dorados es todo lo que tiene el Santuario para intentar detenerme? —Se rió al estar de frente a ellos.

—Dirás CUATRO Santos Dorados. —Se unió Saga a la línea defensora.

—Así fueran los 12. —Se encogió de hombros. —El resultado sería el mismo.

—Sabía que el Santo de Géminis no podría aguantarse las ganas de formar parte de la diversión.

—Tiempo sin vernos Cedric. Parece que por fin podré regresarte a tu alumno después de esto.

—Así que es cierto, mi heredero ha llegado. Esa debe ser la razón de que Scorpio esté tan feliz. Pues terminemos lo más pronto posible con esto, para poder ir a conocerlo.

La batalla inició, el gemelo se abalanzó contra la Marina, mientras el resto se encargaba de los otros tres. Su poder era inimaginable, muy similar al de los dorados. No sería fácil nombrar al ganador.

El primero en caer al suelo creando un inmenso cráter, fue el Santo de Tauro. No porque fuese el más débil, sino por la gravedad de sus heridas provocadas en el asalto anterior, pelear a tal nivel se le estaba dificultando a causa de ello. Y era una desventaja para los Santos de Athena.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—Maldición estoy harto de esperar.

—Escuchaste a Saga, Mascarita: Él pondría un laberinto de luz en Géminis para apoyarnos, no les será fácil a esos sujetos salir de ahí.

—No. Estoy seguro que nadie se ha acercado a la tercera casa. La batalla se está llevando a cabo en Tauro y nuevamente, sólo somos espectadores… No lo tolero.

Una vez más Deathmask comenzó a correr escaleras abajo.

—¡Espera! Saga dijo…

—No me importa lo que diga Saga, debemos ayudar.

—¡Argh, por todos los Dioses! ¡Espera!

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

El Santo Dorado de Scopio se encontraba en aprietos, estaba intentando apoyar al de Tauro, pero también tenía sus propios problemas con su oponente.

—¡PIRANHIAN ROSES!

—¡SEKISHIKI MEIKAI HA!

Los ataques dieron justo en el banco, mandando a volar al desprevenido guerrero antes de que pudiera arremeter contra Cedric. Las miradas se volvieron a los pequeños que recién llegaban a la zona del combate.

—¡Maldición! Quería mandarlo al Yomotsu, no sólo matarlo.

—Disculpa, creo que yo te ayude.

—Sólo le hiciste unos rasguñitos con tus espinitas.

—¿Quién les dijo que eso bastaría para derrotarme? —Se levantó con la armadura evidentemente dañada.

—¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? —Gritó Saga.

—Afrodita, quédense fuera de esto. —Ordenó la amazona dorada.

—En unos momentos estaremos a mano Cedric. —Sonrió Deathmask cínicamente mientras ignoraba las palabras y miradas de sus camaradas; y comenzó a elevar su cosmo. —¡SEKISHIKI MEIKAI HA!

Pero esta vez la Marina se deshizo del ataque con facilidad.

—Interesante. Para tener ese cosmo y ese control debe ser un aprendiz de Oro. Lástima que no sea suficiente… —La Marina estaba a punto de contraatacar.

—Espera Axel. Me pregunto si habrá más que estos dos… —Lo detuvo el General Marino.

Los ojos de Saga se desorbitaron involuntariamente.

—Parece que sí. —Se burló. —Jarle, busca y elimínalos. —Ordenó. A lo que el aludido se limitó a asentir.

—¡Noo! —Se le interpuso el Santo de Tauro.

—No te permitiremos abandonar este templo. —Se le unieron Scorpio y Piscis.

—Se olvidan de nosotros.

Atacaron los otros dos, cosa que Jarle aprovechó para emprender su camino.

—No tan rápido. ¡SEKISHIKI MEIKAI HA!

—¡ANOTHER DIMENSION!

El ataque de Géminis aunado al de Deathmask logró que el portal al Yomotsu al fin se abriera; y el vórtice de la técnica de Saga facilitó la captura del alma del oponente. En cuanto el portal se cerró el cuerpo sin vida de Jarle cayó al suelo.

—Maldito niño entrometido, esta vez yo mismo me desharé de ti.

El General Marino concentró su cosmo en las manos y lo lanzó en forma de una inmensa esfera de energía, directo a donde se encontraban los aprendices.

—¡NO!

El gemelo se despojó de su armadura para crear una especie de barrera protectora con las piezas, la cual sirvió para que los niños no recibieran el ataque directo; sin embargo, el poder era tan inmenso que todos se vieron envueltos en él.

Una impresionante explosión y un montón de escombros fue el resultado. Las tres Marinas confirmaban que los Santos habían quedado sepultados, cada uno, sin excepción.

—Eero, busca al resto de los aprendices y extermínalos, no debe quedar rastro de la Orden de Athena.

—Enseguida.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—¡Milo, Camus!

El carnerito recorría el Templo Papal en busca de los niños. Finalmente se aventuró a ir más allá, al Templo de Athena. Donde dos pequeños rostros se asomaban por detrás de los pies de la estatua de la Diosa.

—Ahí están, llevo rato buscándolos.

—Saga dijo que nos escondiéramos. —Respondió el hielito.

—Lo entiendo, sólo quería avisarles que estoy aquí para protegerlos y…

—Así que los vas a proteger… me pregunto cómo harás eso cuando acabe contigo.

Shura se puso en guardia al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Cómo pasaste por los…

—¿Santos Dorados? —Lo interrumpió. —Pregúntaselo a ellos cuando los veas en el infierno.

—¡Cállate! ¡SEIKEN EXCALIBUR! —Dio el primer golpe, pero fue esquivado sin dificultad por la Marina.

—Jajajaja, ¿esto es todo?

Eero le dio un certero golpe en la boca del estómago, quitando por completo el resto de su defensa, así que asestarle una lluvia de golpes no requirió mayor esfuerzo. Finalmente, lo hizo salir volando con una demostración de su cosmo.

—¡Shura! —Gritó el escorpioncito.

—Bueno, basta de juegos. Acabemos con esto de una vez. —Creó una esfera de energía rodeando cada una de sus manos y miró con una enorme sonrisa a los más pequeños, antes de avanzar hacia ellos para atacarlos.

—¡JUMPING STONE!

El de Capricornio uso la fuerza de su oponente para el contraataque, por lo que con el impulso de sus piernas mando a la Marina varios metros lejos de ellos.

—Considerablemente mejor. Pero no por eso es suficiente. —Se levantó.

Una vez más concentró su cosmo en las manos, pero en esta ocasión lo expulsó y dirigió a los niños como si se tratara de una inmensa ola que los aplastaría sin piedad. Sin poderlo evitar una inmensa explosión se dio lugar; pero para cuando las nubes de polvo se disiparon, una majestuosa figura seguía de pie, envestida en una brillante armadura de Oro.

* * *

*Lesath, es el nombre de una de las estrellas de la constelación de Scorpius, exactamente la que se encuentra en el aguijón del escorpión.

Próximo capítulo: "—Parece que has estado llorando. —Se inclinó para verlo de cerca."

Espero les haya agradado. Saludos y hasta pronto ^^


	16. Chapter 16

_By Annie-ly-chan_

Hola a todos ^^

Creo que en esta ocasión no me demoré mucho en actualizar. Espero que el próximo capi corra con la misma suerte. n_n

Antes que nada, como siempre, quiero dar un inmenso GRACIAS a todos los que leen esta historia, en especial aquellos que después de todo este tiempo siguen aquí, a los favs que me han dado y sobretodo a quien deja su review y apoyo que saben es MUY BIEN recibido. ^u^

Kaito Hatake Uchiha: Mil gracias otra vez, aquí te dejo un aperitivo más para entretener el hambre.

minako: Un placer leerte por aquí, para serte sincera yo también amo a ese escorpioncito en todos sus aspectos, aún en los más dramáticos. Saga pues simplemente andaba estresado (ya ves lo bipolar que puede llegar a ser jejeje), pero supongo que se toma muy enserio eso de ser la persona responsable de Milo y el resto de los niños, además un par de nalgadas no lo matarán pero sí lo harán ruborizarse jejeje. También lo lamenté mucho por Lesath, me caía bien la criaturita. Y bueno espero este capi siga siendo de tu agrado. n_n

Bueno este capítulo es igual de largo que el otro, ya que se podría decir que es como la segunda parte, y también el final del ataque al Santuario, insisto en que no soy muy buena relatando combates, pero qué se le va a hacer. Hice lo que pude. 6_6

***Nota: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de _Saint Seiya._No escribo esto con fines de lucro, sólo es para mantener a mis musas ocupadas con la esperanza de que en algún punto me dejen concentrar en la escuela =P***

* * *

—Milo, Camus, ¿están bien?

—Sí. —Dijeron ambos tímidamente, asomándose por detrás del Santo.

—Escóndanse. Yo los protegeré.

—Vaya, vaya. Así que no eres un simple aprendiz.

El cosmo de Shura lo rodeaba haciendo vibrar a la armadura de Capricornio que envolvía su cuerpo.

—En ese caso, creo que debo ponerme más serio.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—Qué decepción, realmente pensé que al menos uno de ellos se levantaría. Será mejor que vaya a ver cómo le va a Eero con los aprendices. Tú termina con lo poco que les queda de vida.

—Sí, señor.

El General Marino comenzó a avanzar escaleras arriba. Mientras su subordinado buscaba de entre los escombros algún cuerpo. Finalmente notó lo que parecía una cabellera azul. La tomó y levantó sacando un maltrecho Saga, no portaba su Cloth por lo que múltiples heridas formaban surcos sangrantes.

—No te preocupes, Detendré tu sufrimiento.

Concentró su cosmo en su mano para dar el golpe final, pero una creciente risa lo desconcertó. Volteó a ver el rostro del de Géminis, donde una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba. Esta vez fue el cosmo del Santo el que se impactó contra el cuerpo del otro.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Saga? —El Santo de Scorpio salía de entre un montón de piedras.

—Sí. —Abrió un portal a otra dimensión. —Cedric. Milo aprendiz de Scorpio se encuentra en el Templo de Athena, junto con el de Acuario y Capricornio. Este portal te llevará a ahí. Yo acabaré con este sujeto y te alcanzaré en un minuto.

El de la octava casa asintió y desapareció junto con el portal.

Saga llamó a su Cloth con su cosmo para que volviera a cubrir su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, los otros dos Santos Dorados también se incorporaban, saliendo del suelo. Cada uno tenía en brazos a un aprendiz.

—¿Cómo se encuentran Deathmask y Afrodita?

—Están inconscientes, pero están bien. —Contestó la amazona.

—Iremos a ponerlos a salvo, así que deja de limitarte y ataca en serio para que acabes con él de una vez por todas. —Dijo el de Tauro.

El gemelo asintió como toda respuesta y se puso en guardia para encarar a su enemigo una vez más.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Shura hacía su mejor esfuerzo para mantener al margen a su enemigo, pero estaba muy lejos de controlar a la perfección su séptimo sentido, por lo que no era tarea sencilla. Si no fuese tan rápido podría atacarlo con su Excalibur y derrotarlo. Necesitaba un milagro, que no tardó en llegar en forma de un rayo de luz roja.

—¡RESTRICTION!

—¡SEIKEN EXCALIBUR!

La combinación perfecta para hacer trizas (literalmente) al enemigo. El Santo de Capricornio respiró aliviado al ver a Cedric aparecer de la nada.

—Muy impresionante Shura, buen trabajo.

—Gracias. —Le sonrió.

—No cabe duda que esta generación supera con creces a la nuestra. Al verlos así, sabemos que nuestro trabajo estuvo bien hecho. —Suspiró al tiempo que miraba en todas direcciones. —¿Y dónde está mi sucesor?

—Seguramente oculto como le ordené. ¡Milo, Camus!

Los niños se asomaron nuevamente de entre los pies de Athena. El Santo de Scorpio se acercó a ellos lentamente.

—Mmm… déjenme adivinar. Tú debes ser Milo. —El escorpioncito asintió desconcertado. Pero no paraba de mirar al mayor de pies a cabeza. —¿Qué acaso esa Marina te arrancó la lengua? —Milo negó enérgicamente y luego le mostró la lengua. —Jajaja. Bien, bien. —Colocó su mano en el rostro del pequeño y acarició tiernamente su mejilla derecha.

—Usted es mi maestro, ¿verdad? —Dijo al fin y el Santo sonrió.

—¿Te gusta mi Cloth?

—¡Sí! Muchísimo. Es la más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Aún más que la de Saga y Aioros.

—Lo sé. Es muy cool, ¿no? Y ella está feliz de conocerte.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Pero también está un poco preocupada.

—¿Por qué?

—Siente tu tristeza. —El niño alzó sorprendido sus cejas. —Parece que has estado llorando. —Se inclinó para verlo de cerca. —Ella se pregunta por qué.

Milo bajó la mirada. Dudó por unos segundos pero luego extendió sus manos, dejando al Santo observar a su fallecida mascota.

—Se llamaba Lesath. —Las lágrimas amenazaba con volver a escaparse de sus ojos.

—Milo quería que fuera su mascota. Pero se le escapó y lo seguimos hasta el portal de Saga. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaba muerto y nosotros en el Santuario. —Agregó Camus, no muy seguro de intervenir.

—Ya veo. —Cedric le sonrió. —Tú debes ser el aprendiz de Acuario. —Luego volvió su atención al bichito y lo tocó con suavidad. —No es un viaje sencillo para una criaturita como esta. Pero no está muerta.

Los ojos de los más jóvenes se desorbitaron.

—¿Q-qué? —Logró articular el pequeño escorpión.

—Su corazón aún late, aunque parece que está por detenerse. Es increíble que haya sobrevivido hasta ahora. Creo que has sido tú el que lo ha protegido con tu cosmo.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Eso creo. Fue un reflejo inconsciente por supuesto.

Milo miró seriamente al escorpión en sus manos.

—¿Puede salvarlo?

—No puedo prometerte nada. —Cedric tomó al animalito y lo puso en sus propias manos. —Coloca tus manos sobre las mías. —Milo obedeció con presteza. —Tú también. —Le dijo a Camus y esté lo hizo. —Concéntrense en sus manos.

El Santo encendió su cosmo y envolvió con él sus manos junto con las de los niños. Podía sentir el inmaduro cosmo de estos, y usó la combinación de energías para inyectárselas al escorpión.

Un momento después les hizo un gesto para que se apartaran y él extendió las palmas para ver si había dado resultado.

—¡Se mueve! —Gritó Milo emocionado.

—Aún está débil, tendrás que cuidarlo bien, pero me parece que lo logrará. —Se lo devolvió.

—Gracias. —El chiquillo se le lanzó a los brazos.

—¡Qué conmovedor!

El Santo de Scorpio frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz del General Marino a sus espaldas. Shura se puso en guardia inmediatamente. Cedric apartó a Milo y les dedicó a ambos niños una sonrisa.

—Es una pena que Roderick no te hubiese podido conocer. —Miró a Camus de soslayo. —Pero seguro que estará orgulloso de tus logros… como yo lo estaré de los tuyos. —Le dijo a Milo revolviendo sus cabellos. —Ahora pongan atención, pero manténganse a salvo.

Se volvió hacia su oponente dispuesto a ser el primero en atacar, pero la Marina fue más rápida. En unos instantes el intercambio de golpes había comenzado. Shura se unió para apoyar al otro Santo, viendo con pánico que el General Marino era millones de veces más poderoso que su contrincante anterior.

El de Capricornio cayó jadeando por aire, mientras que un hilo de sangre se colaba por sus labios. Era demasiado inexperto como para llevar el ritmo de la batalla. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza y frustración antes de pararse una vez más.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Saga caminaba sobre los escombros. Su enemigo yacía en el piso casi muerto, pero "casi" no era suficiente por lo que se disponía a dar el golpe de gracia.

El cosmo de Cedric estallando en el Templo de Athena lo alertó a darse prisa. La batalla aún no terminaba.

—"Saga… Dime que las cosas están bien allá."

—"Aioros… ¿dónde estás…"

—"En camino… ¿estás bien?"

—"Sí, sí… sólo apresúrate quieres…" —Dijo mientras abría un portal que lo llevaría al Templo de la Diosa.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—¡Nooo! —Milo gritaba mientras veía como el Santo de Scorpio caía estruendosamente creando un inmenso cráter en el suelo.

—Milo, mantente alejado. —Ordenó Saga apareciendo a su lado.

El de Géminis echó un vistazo a Shura envestido en la Cloth de Capricornio, que intentaba ponerse de pie por enésima vez, sin mucho éxito; e inmediatamente al cráter donde el débil cosmo de Cedric aún se sentía. Al final miró a su oponente, no estaba ileso pero tampoco parecía estar teniendo problemas. Eso no podía estar bien.

—Así que por fin te has dignado a aparecer. Eso quiere decir que han acabado con todos mis subordinados… pero realmente crees que podrás derrotarme.

—Dalo por hecho.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Kanon intentaba mantener la calma, los cuatro niños delante de él lo veían expectantes. En especial el cachorro de león que no dejaba de preguntar acerca de la situación a cada dos segundos.

—Aioria, vas a volverme loco. ¿Por qué no intentan dormir un poco?

—Bromeas, verdad. ¿Cómo podríamos hacer eso? —El gemelo suspiró.

—Shaka, dime una cosa. ¿Tú sabías algo acerca de esto? Me refiero a que, ¿esa fue la razón por la que no querías que regresáramos al Santuario?

—No sabía qué iba a pasar. —Dijo cabizbajo. —Pero tenía un mal presentimiento. —Confesó.

—Ya veo…

—"¡Kanon!"

—"Saga… ¿qué pasa?"

—"Necesito que vengas por los niños."

—"¿Qué? Pero qué hay de los otros cuatro, no puedo dejarlos solos."

—"No sé qué más hacer hermano… no hay forma de ganar si me estoy restringiendo por temor a que salgan lastimados."

—"Entiendo… pero…"

—"Por favor." —Suplicó.

—"Estaré ahí en un segundo." —El gemelo menor suspiró pesadamente. —Niños, necesito pedirles un favor.

—¿Está todo bien? —Se apresuró a preguntar el Leoncito.

—Sí, sí. Pero necesito ir por Camus y Milo.

—Pensé que Saga los traería.

—Está ocupado, la batalla aún no termina, Alde.

—¿Mi hermano está bien? —Volvió a preguntar Aioria.

—Supongo que sí gato. Es Aioros, no será fácil vencerle.

—Lo sé. —Dijo apenado.

—En fin, los dejaré solos por unos minutos y necesito pedirles que se comporten en ese tiempo. No salgan de aquí y no causen problemas. ¿Creen que puedo confiar en ustedes?

Los cuatro niños asintieron solemnemente.

—Nos portaremos bien Kanon, no te preocupes. —Murmuró Mu.

—Está bien, mientras tanto… tú estás a cargo Ariano.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, eres el mayor aquí después de mí. Así que te los encargo… No tardaré… —Les dio un último vistazo y desapareció entre la ruptura dimensional.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Saga trataba de controlar la situación, pero no podía evitar mirar de tanto en tanto a los dos chiquillos que se encontraban ahí, más cerca de lo que a él le hubiese gustado.

—No pareces muy concentrado, Santo de Géminis. Parece que los enanos esos te distraen. Pero no te preocupes más, si lo que necesitas para pelear enserio es que desaparezcan, entonces creo poder ayudarte con eso.

El gemelo miró aterrorizado como la enorme esfera de energía se dirigía hacia ellos, para su sorpresa el Santo de Capricornio había interceptado la esfera e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas rechazarla. Kanon apareció justo a su lado ayudándole a terminar dicha tarea. Shura cayó exhausto al piso. El gemelo mayor suspiró aliviado.

—Así que había más insectos por ahí. —Se burló. —Tal parece que el Santo de Géminis guardaba un pequeño secreto.

Kanon frunció el ceño como toda respuesta. ¿Insecto? Esa la pagaría. Su cosmo empezó a encenderse.

—"Llévate a los niños," —Ordenó Saga directo en su mente. Lo cual lo hizo sobresaltarse. Maldijo por lo bajo antes de girarse ante los aprendices.

—Vamos. —Los apresuró tomándoles del brazo.

—¿Y en serio creen que los dejare ir así como así?

—Intenta lo que quieras pero yo no te dejaré tocarlos. —Dijo Shura poniéndose de pie una vez más.

—Shura… —Murmuró Saga.

—¿Qué? No pensaron que huiría a refugiarme o sí. —Le lanzó una severa mirada a los gemelos.

—Como quieras… —Dijo el Santo de Géminis —"Kanon…"

—Sí, sí. —Dijo fastidiado. —Prepárense…

—¡Nooo! —Gritó el escorpioncito con desesperación al ver las intenciones del geminiano de abrir un portal. —Por favor, no de nuevo.

—"¡Kanon!"

El gemelo estaba al borde del colapso y lo único que lo mantenía entero era la suplicante mirada de Milo. Gruñó algo indescriptible antes de cargar a los pequeños y llevárselos lo más lejos que pudo a la velocidad de la luz. Una explosión se escuchó a sus espaldas pero confiaba en que su hermano y el otro chiquillo pudiesen con ello.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—¡CRYSTAL WALL!

Saga miraba con admiración al que fuese su maestro. No sólo había aparecido junto con Aioros en el momento más indicado. Sino que también había creado una perfecta defensa que los protegía a él y a Shura, había permitido a su hermano marcharse con los niños, y además le había regresado su ataque al enemigo. Sin importar la edad de ese hombre, el poder de su cosmo seguía siendo inigualable.

—Perdona la tardanza. —Murmuró Aioros con una sonrisa.

Shion perdió el equilibrio y trastabilló un par de veces, mientras un severo ataque de tos le impedía reponerse; sin embargo, antes de que cayera Sagitario y Géminis lo sostuvieron casi al mismo tiempo.

—¡Maestro!

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. Deben disculpar a este viejo. Mi cuerpo empieza a pasar la factura de estos más de 200 años.

El gemelo bajó la mirada.

—Aioros. —Dijo solemnemente. —Terminemos con esto. —Lo miró a los ojos esperando que entendiera sus intenciones.

El arquero asintió como toda respuesta.

Su enemigo se recuperaba después de recibir su propio ataque, y se ponía de pie. Era el momento para atacar. El Santo de Sagitario se colocó en posición y sacó su arco y flecha dorada. Saga se colocó a su derecha y comenzó a enviarle su cosmo. Shura entendió de inmediato lo que harían e imitó al Santo de Géminis, colocándose a la izquierda de Aioros.

La flecha salió disparada demasiado pronto ante la desesperación. Llevaba consigo suficiente fuerza pero no velocidad. El General Marino la esquivó por apenas milímetros. Pero ahora que había visto su derrota tan cerca, no les dejaría tener otra oportunidad.

Para suerte de los guerreros atenienses aún tenían una carta más. Desde el fondo de un inmenso cráter, Cedric de Scorpio emergía para sujetar a la Marina con todas sus fuerzas.

—Sagitario, qué tal si lo intentan otra vez. Yo lo detendré.

—¡Suéltame idiota!

—No cuentes con ello. —Comenzó a incrementar su cosmo para fortalecer el agarre.

—Moriremos los dos…

—Eso es seguro.

—Cedric. —Murmuró el arquero.

—¿Qué diablos están esperando? —Les gritó mientras forcejeaban.

—Aioros… —El gemelo lo miró serio y encendió su cosmo una vez más.

La duda quedó en el aire sólo un segundo, hasta que Aioros sacó su flecha dorada y se preparó. Shura y Saga comenzaron a conferirle su energía nuevamente. Él más pequeño se negaba a mirar al frente, sabía que de hacerlo las lágrimas comenzarían a correr por sus mejillas.

—Géminis. —El Santo miró directamente al de Scorpio. —Te encargo a mi muchacho. Sé que lo convertirás en un Santo tan digno como tú.

Saga asintió levemente. Quiso decir algo más, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios.

—Perdón… —Dijo Aioros en un susurró antes de soltar la flecha. Cerró los ojos y dejó un par de lágrimas escapar de ellos.

—No cabe duda, que está generación nos supera con creces… —Sonrió mientras el cosmo llevado por la flecha los atravesaba. —Fue un placer… —Dijo antes de desaparecer en la explosión.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Kanon aún tenía a los niños en sus brazos, esperaba que Cabo Sounion fuese lo suficientemente lejos para mantenerlos a salvo. Justo cuando pensaba en bajarlos notó la desaparición del cosmo del enemigo y del Santo de Scorpio. Suspiró pesadamente. Eso significaba el fin de la batalla. Lo habían logrado al final, pero era una victoria amarga. No había duelo más duro que el de la muerte de uno de sus hermanos de armas. Sobre todo porque les recordaba la realidad de la vida en el Santuario. Su realidad.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Camus señalando el cielo.

El gemelo menor alzó la mirada en la dirección que apuntaba. El destello de luz se materializó ante sus ojos en forma de lo que parecía un monstruo marino.

—Parece un dragón. —Afirmó Milo.

La Scale se dirigió hacia el mar se posó sobre este para ser admirada unos últimos momentos para luego sumergirse y perderse entre las profundidades.

—Eso es la señal de que todo terminó. —Bajó a los niños. —Necesito ir por los otros niños…

—¿Los cuido por ti, Kanon? —El Santo de Tauro se acercó tomándolos por sorpresa. —Anda, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré.

—Te lo agradezco. —Se volvió hacia los pequeños.

—Kanon. —Milo se abrazó a su pierna.

—Ya todo terminó, pero debo ir por los demás. Regresaremos pronto. —Le aseguró separándolo.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

La armadura de Scorpio estaba armada en su forma de tótem como un bellísimo e imponente escorpión, justo en medio del campo de batalla. No había rastros del cuerpo de la Marina, ni del de Cedric. El Gran Patriarca se acercó a ella y encendió su cosmo con tristeza para que regresase a su caja de pandora.

—Parece que la Cloth de Scorpio está ahora oficialmente bajo tu jurisdicción, Saga.

El gemelo sólo asintió lentamente como respuesta.

De pronto un brillo dorado envolvió el cuerpo de Shura y la armadura de Capricornio se desprendió de este. Se elevó, se ensambló y se alejó de ahí, probablemente en dirección al décimo templo.

El chico quiso seguirla, pero al dar un paso se dio cuenta que su cuerpo ya estaba al límite. Aioros lo tomó en brazos antes de que se desvaneciera inconsciente.

—Llévenlo a la Fuente de Athena. —Ordenó el Pontífice. —Y que revisen también sus heridas. —Miró a Saga.

—Pero maestro…

—Es una orden Saga… hazme el favor de comenzar a obedecerlas.

El Santo de Géminis se congeló ante el tono del Patriarca, no pudo sino bajar la mirada y caminar a lado de Aioros.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—¡Saga! —Los dos aprendices a Santo custodiados por el de Tauro, corrieron al encuentro de sus mayores.

—¿Están bien? —Se arrodilló el de Géminis preocupado, examinándolos de pies a cabeza. Algunos curitas ya cubrían sus rostros angelicales.

—Sí. —Contestaron ambos al unísono.

—¿Y Kanon?

—Regresó por los demás.

—Mis señores, pasen por acá para poder atenderles. —Se les acercó una doncella.

Los jóvenes Santos miraron a su alrededor, múltiples heridos de todos los rangos eran atendidos, unas camas más allá Afrodita y Deathmask descansaban, aún inconscientes; vigilados por la amazona dorada de Piscis, que al parecer ya había sido asistida también.

—Saga. —Volvió a llamar su atención el escorpioncito. —¿Dónde está mi maestro?

El mayor sólo pudo acariciar sus cabellos como contestación, y abrazarlo a su pecho. Milo se aferró a él temeroso de que ese acto significase lo que su corazón llevaba rato advirtiéndole.

* * *

T-T Ya me había acostumbrado al Santo de Escorpión, lo voy a extrañar. Pero al menos traje a Lesath de vuelta, ¿no?

Próximo capítulo: "—¿Puedo conservarlo? —El gemelo mayor lo miró con seriedad."

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Nos estamos viendo. Saluditos. ^^


	17. Chapter 17

_By Annie-ly-chan_

¡Hola! ^^

Tardé más de lo que pensaba, u_u pero espero que no fuese demasiado. n_nu

Para empezar, como es ya costumbre, quiero decir ¡GRACIAS!

Gracias por las buenas vibras, por los favs, por agregarme a sus alertas, por leer por primera vez, o bien seguir aquí leyendo. Mil gracias a todos. En especial, Millones de Gracias por sus reviews que tanto me llenan de alegría. ^u^

Kaito Hatake Uchiha: Aquí te dejo un aperitivo más para entretener el hambre. n_n

minako: Ya sé, he hecho sufrir mucho a Milito, primero con lo de su mascota, luego su maestro... pero como dices, la batalla terminó y ahora hay que seguir adelante ^.~

Gamordir-Sinhne: Sí, realmente una pena lo de Cedric u_u creo que varios lo extrañaremos, pero te aseguro que Milo aprendió lo más que pudo de él. Mil gracias por el tip para la narración de las batallas, creo que tienes razón, me hizo falta un poco de acción y lo tomaré en cuente para el futuro. ^v^ En cuanto a Lesath, no te preocupes; a petición de Milo, Kanon sólo corrió a la velocidad de la luz, no uso su viaje interdimensional; Si acaso el animalito sólo se mareó. =P Ojalá este capi te siga gustando. n_n

angelsapphire133: ¡Hola! No te preocupes por la firma, al contrario muchísimas gracias por los reviews y favs y alertas. ^u^ Siendo sincera no sabía nada sobre Camusito siendo el primero en portar la armadura, y aún no les voy a dar su armadura a los chiquitines pero creeme que lo tendré en consideración. ^.~ Y sip, lamentablemente Cedric se fue y no podrá entrenar a Milito, pero la buena noticia es que podremos seguir viendo como Saga se las ingenia para suplantar al Santo de Scorpio XD

Hotaru: No te preocupes, mientras te siga gustando no importa cuanto demores en leer ^^ De verdad muchas Gracias por las porras sobre mi narración, aún pienso que la puedo mejorar pero en serio Gracias por el apoyo. n_n

AngelElisha: Como a Hotaru, te reitero que no te preocupes por la tardanza, el saber que cuento con tu apoyo, tus lindas palabras y el que te siga gustando la historia es suficiente para mí. ^u^ Creo que ya es oficial, a todos nos pegó lo de Cedric, T-T ...hasta a Saga que presiente que le dará un algo de sólo pensar en ese diablillo que ahora tiene como alumno oficial. XD En cuanto a Shura, sé que haría cualquier cosa para proteger a sus hermanos de armas y no defraudar a nadie, todos estamos orgullosos de él. n_n Ojalá este capi siga siendo de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por todo y que estés super bien ^.~

GilNar: Muchas Gracias, de verdad que este tipo de ataques son de los mejores que hay. Ojalá te siga aradando este capi. ^^

patin: Sí pobre bichito, se quedó sin su bichote! T-T pero seguro que los dos sacaron algo bueno de ese pequeño encuentro. Ahora Milito se tendrá que atener a la estricta enseñanza de Saga, intenté persuadir al gemelo acerca de las nalgadas, y solo dijo que se contendría si Milo se portaba bien ¬¬u =P El lado positivo es que parece que hay muchas personas dispuestas a consolar a ese bicho u otro doradito cuando lo necesiten. ^.~ Millones de Gracias por tus lindas palabras, me seguiré esmerando en cada capítulo. Mientras tanto, espero que este siga siendo de tu agrado. n_n

Ahora sí, continuemos con la historia ^v^

***Nota: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de _Saint Seiya._No escribo esto con fines de lucro, sólo es para mantener a mis musas ocupadas con la esperanza de que en algún punto me dejen concentrar para mis exámenes =P***

* * *

Una noche intranquila para todos.

En la India Kanon intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero no era una tarea sencilla, sobre todo por el hecho de que cuatro niños lo usaban de almohada. Le había costado mucho trabajo calmarlos aunque les había jurado que ya todo estaba bien. Y al final sólo accedieron a dormirse si el gemelo lo hacía con ellos. Por supuesto se arrepintió al sentir la primera patada en sus costillas por un dormido león, pero ya era muy tarde para salirse de esa.

Suspiró pesadamente. Al menos a primera hora tomarían un jet privado que los llevaría a casa. Shaka había aceptado acompañarlos, era una pena que el primer día del güerito en el Santuario tuviese que verse opacado por la situación actual.

Cerró los ojos obligándose a contar ovejas. Iba a ser un día largo.

Saga pasaba por algo similar. Veía a Aioros fingirse dormido cuando probablemente tampoco podía terminar de lidiar con las cosas en su cabeza. El Santo de Tauro dormitaba en una silla, negándose a ocupar una camilla como les habían ofrecido. La amazona de Piscis seguía al pendiente del trío maravilla, nadie esperaba que despertaran antes del amanecer, pero su instinto maternal no le permitía bajar la guardia. Y finalmente se miró a sí mismo, Camus dormía su lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su tibia respiración en su brazo, abrazaba un frasco con hoyos en la tapa que alguna doncella les había provisto para resguardar a Lesath. En cuanto a Milo, se había negado a soltarse de él, dormía sobre su pecho vencido por el llanto de un día lleno de emociones, incluso le había hecho prometer al hielito que cuidaría a su mascota cuando se vio incapaz de dejar de llorar.

Entonces observó a una persona más a la cual Morfeo no le había concedido el sueño esa noche: El Santo Padre rondaba entre las camillas asegurándose del estado de los sobrevivientes y lamentando las pérdidas sufridas en combate.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Al día siguiente, las restauraciones iniciaron. Todos los habitantes del Santuario, que no se encontraba recuperándose de sus heridas, ayudaban a desvanecer todo rastro de la batalla.

Saga ayudaba con los estragos en el Templo de Athena, buscando una oportunidad para hablar con el Santo Padre.

—Excelencia yo quisiera hablar con usted sobre…

—Hoy no hijo, dejaremos todos los pendientes para después. Cualquier reporte que tengas que darme, lo harás por la mañana.

—Sí, pero…

—No deberías estar aquí. Recibiste mucho daño durante el combate, aún puedo ver sangre en esos vendajes.

—Estoy bien.

—Podrás ser casi un Dios ante la gente de Rodorio y los otros Santos… pero yo te conozco, aún eres un chiquillo caprichoso que desea con todas sus fuerzas ser un adulto. —Puso una mano sobre su hombro. —Sólo por hoy intenta relajarte y pasar tiempo con tus hermanos.

El Pontífice se incorporó y con una sonrisa en sus labios encendió su cosmo; de inmediato, las doce llamas de Meridia se encendieron. El gemelo volteó confundido, pero luego lo entendió, podía sentir el cosmo de su hermano entrando por la frontera del Santuario con los otros niños.

—Es un día de júbilo, Saga. Ya todos están en casa.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Aioros estaba con Milo y Camus en Rodorio, había llevado a los niños a investigar si algún aldeano o sus propiedades se habían visto afectados durante el ataque enemigo. Por suerte no había sido así, por lo que habían emprendido el viaje de regreso.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Camus al observar el reluciente reloj zodiacal encendido.

—Meridia… —Murmuró a Aioros, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. —Eso significa que los otros han vuelto. —Les dijo alegre.

—Kanon y los demás regresaron. —El hielito imitó su gesto rebosante. —¿Escuchaste Milo?

Pero la felicidad que irradiaba el acuariano cambio por un gesto de total preocupación al notar la mueca triste que pretendía ser una sonrisa en los labios del alacrán. Había estado así desde que Saga le diera la terrible noticia. Como si con ese acto le hubiesen robado su alegría y su picardía infantil. En parte lo entendía, él mismo se había vuelto más serio y huraño desde que perdiera a sus padres; y pese a que Cedric era casi un desconocido, el vínculo que formaron era muy fuerte, hasta él lo había notado.

—¿Pasa algo? —Interrumpió Aioros sus pensamientos al notar la falta de emoción en los pequeños. Ambos negaron sin decir una palabra más. —Bueno, será mejor que regresemos para darles la bienvenida.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Kanon y los cuatro aprendices a Santo a su cargo habían logrado llegar hasta el Templo Papal. No se habían topado con nadie en el camino hasta ahí. El gemelo no sabía qué esperar de parte del Patriarca; quién lo diría, estaba nervioso.

Al cruzar las puertas custodiadas por los soldados se podía presenciar una escena de lo más peculiar. El Sumo Sacerdote se encontraba de pie frente al trono y custodiándolo, en dos hileras zodiacales, los Santos y aprendices dorados. El Santo de Tauro, Deathmask, Aioros y Afrodita, del lado derecho. Saga, Milo, Camus y la amazona de Piscis, a la izquierda.

El gemelo menor y los críos a su custodia se inclinaron como signo de respeto, para luego ponerse de pie ante la indicación del mayor de los 88 caballeros.

El carnerito no pudo evitar notar la mirada de curiosidad que le dirigió su maestro, pero incapaz de sostenérsela, la desvió sonrojándose.

—¡Bienvenidos seáis! Con gran regocijo el Santuario de Athena los recibe el día de hoy. Shaka, es un placer y un honor el que hayas accedido venir. Finalmente todos estáis en casa. Sin importar que tan larga o corta sea su estadía, siempre será digno de celebración el que todos estéis aquí. Esa es la razón por la que he decidido que Meridia brille con todo su esplendor y también el decretar que este día sean liberados de toda responsabilidad.

—¿Eso quiere decir… —Comenzó Aioros.

—Que quiero que este día descansen y usen su tiempo para la convivencia, puedo sugerir también aprovechen para mostrarle el lugar a Shaka, seguro estará impaciente. Podemos dejar la política para mañana, así como todos los informes pendientes que tengan que entregar. Las rondas y sus deberes como Santos se pospondrán hasta la primera hora del amanecer.

—¿Podemos hacer lo que sea? —Festejó Aioria

—Mientras no se metan en problemas. —Le contestó con dulzura. —Sólo tengo un último aviso. —Endureció el gesto nuevamente. —Supongo que todos están enterados de la situación actual. —Dirigió la mirada hacia Kanon, quien sólo asintió como respuesta. —Se realizará una ceremonia en honor al Santo de Scorpio en cuanto el fuego en libra se consuma, por lo que les exigiré su presencia en la explanada para ese momento. Sean puntuales y, si ya no hay más que decir, pueden retirarse.

Todos hicieron una reverencia antes de cruzar las puertas hacia la salida del templo papal. Inmediatamente Aioria corrió a abrazar a su hermano, y todo el revuelo por el regreso de los niños y el nuevo miembro de la orden, comenzó. Alegres conversaciones, abrazos y preguntas por montones se observaban por doquier.

El gemelo menor también aprovecho el tumulto para acercarse a su hermano.

—¿Hablaste con él? —Le preguntó sin más

—No me dejó hacerlo…

Kanon maldijo por lo bajo. Desvió la mirada molesto, y no pudo evitar notar al pequeño escorpión, tan ausente de toda la alegría que solía caracterizarlo.

—¿Te importaría si me lo llevo un rato?

Saga volteó confundido hacia lo que miraba su gemelo, y concedió tristemente al encontrarse con la mirada ausente de su alumno.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Llevaban ya un rato caminando. El geminiano no había dicho mucho, simplemente se habían alejado de los demás. Milo y Camus también caminaban en silencio a su lado, pero la intriga ya los carcomía.

—¿A dónde vamos, Kanon?

—Quiero mostrarles algo. Falta poco, lo prometo.

Llegaron a un claro en medio del bosque, fue cuando el gemelo decidió deterse.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Bueno… me gusta venir aquí… —Respiró profundamente antes de continuar. —Saben niños… la vida de un Santo no es precisamente fácil, debemos afrontar muchas cosas, pero sobre todo debemos dar cara a la muerte día con día…

—Lo sé, lo sé… los Santos debemos estar dispuestos a morir por Athena y la justicia… —Dijo Milo con fastidio, ya lo había escuchado de Saga y no era lo que quería oír en ese momento.

—Sí… pero también significa saber que los demás pueden morir, sus maestros, sus amigos, la gente a la que aman…

Los ojos de los pequeños se llenaron de lágrimas en un instante. ¿Por qué Kanon les decía eso?

—A veces la vida no es justa. —Continuó. —A veces les dirán que tienen que ser fuertes y afrontarlo, a veces les dirán que no hay tiempo para lágrimas y… que los Santos deben deshacerse de los sentimientos que los hacen débiles…

Los niños ya eran un mar de llanto para este momento.

—Este lugar me gusta… —Volvió a insistir. —Porque aquí no hay nadie que me juzgue, que me hable de mis deberes, del protocolo que debo seguir o cómo debo actuar… Aquí puedo llorar y recordar a las personas que ya no están…

Los dos lo voltearon a ver asombrados.

—Vengan. —Les indicó que se acercaran. —Ven esta piedra de aquí. —Asintieron. —En ella escribo los nombres de las personas importantes para mí, que ya no están conmigo. En días como estos, vengo aquí, leo los nombres y recuerdo lo que me enseñaron…

—¿Q-quién-s son?

—Mis padres… —Miró a Camus. —Sí, Saga y yo también conocimos a nuestros padres. —Suspiró. —Mi maestro, el Santo de Géminis… y un par de amigos…

—¿Los extrañas?

—Sí… —Desvió la mirada. —Si quieren, podemos poner el nombre de tus padres, y el de Cedric… y pueden venir aquí cuando lo necesiten.

Ambos sonrieron como respuesta.

—Sólo hay una condición. —Los miró con seriedad. —Siempre es agradable recordar, pero no deben de olvidar vivir. Justo ahora, en el Santuario tienen un montón de hermanos esperando por ustedes, así que pasemos aquí un rato y luego regresemos con ellos, ¿ok?

Milo corrió a abrazarlo y Camus lo imitó. Kanon se sentía extraño, anteriormente, no solía pasar mucho tiempo con los aprendices; ahora tenía dos viviendo bajo su techo y cuatro más con los que había comenzado a convivir más tiempo. No estaba seguro de muchas cosas, pero sin duda estaba seguro de una, comenzaba a encariñarse con ese grupo de enanos.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

La llama de la casa de libra casi se extinguía. Saga daba una ronda más para ver si vislumbraba a su hermano y los chiquillos. Se estaba poniendo ansioso. Sin saber por qué, sus pies lo llevaron hasta la fuente de Athena, donde Shura discutía con una de las doncellas.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sólo intento explicarle a esta señorita que ya estoy bien y quiero irme.

—Pero mi señor, sus heridas fueron muy severas y la sangre que perdió…

—Le digo que eso no es nada para un Santo de Oro.

Saga rió divertido.

—Déjelo, es un chico fuerte, estará bien. Y si no, yo mismo lo arrastraré hasta aquí y lo amarraremos a un camastro. —Le guiñó el ojo.

Shura frunció el ceño al notar la complicidad de los mayores, pero le alegraba que Saga intercediera, de alguna manera, a su favor.

—¡Milo! Ya es tarde, qué haces.

—Tardaré sólo un minuto.

Saga, Shura y la doncella sólo pudieron ver un pequeño demonio de cabello azul que pasó entre ellos como un bólido y unos pasos más allá, Kanon y Camus intentaban darle alcance.

—Pensé que ya se encontrarían en la explanada. —Le dijo en reproche a su hermano mayor.

—Los estaba esperando.

—Íbamos en camino, pero Milo dijo que olvidaba algo y comenzó a correr hacia acá.

—Ya. Casi es hora, por qué no te adelantas con Camus y Shura. Yo llevo al bicho.

—Como quieras. —Se alzó de hombros. —Caminen enanos. —Se dio la media vuelta.

Saga se giró hacia donde salía el escorpioncito, despidiéndose alegremente de otra doncella, mientras le devolvía un frasco y colocaba a su intento de mascota entre sus manos.

—Gracias por todo Maia.

—Para mí fue un placer ayudarle amo Milo.

—Hey, alacrán. Apresúrate que ya es tarde.

—Sí. Nos vemos después. —Le sonrió a la chica y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Saga. —¿Y los demás?

—Les dije que se adelantaran. Ya es tarde. —Insistió.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Es que… el señor Cedric salvó la vida de Lesath. —Extendió sus manos para que su maestro pudiera ver al escorpioncito. —Él también debe ir a la ceremonia.

—Supongo que está bien mientras se quede en tus manos.

—Sí… ¿Saga?

—Dime.

—¿Puedo conservarlo? —El gemelo mayor lo miró con seriedad.

—Milo…

—Lo cuidaré bien. —Se apresuró a agregar. —Está lejos de su hogar, casi se muere y… ahora soy su único amigo…

—Supongo… —Suspiró pesadamente. —Está bien… Pero, no quiero que ande caminando por el templo, mantenlo en tu habitación y de preferencia en una pecera o algo así… y lo más importante, no le diremos a Kanon, al menos no por el momento… ese tipo de bichos lo ponen nervioso.

—¿En serio? —Le contestó con un tono travieso.

—Sí, así que esperaremos al momento adecuado para la noticia.

—Gracias Saga.

Le regaló una inmensa sonrisa. La primera del día que le recordaba la naturaleza pícara de su alumno. Y que, por ende, lo hizo sonreír a él también.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

La ceremonia funeraria estaba por concluir. El Patriarca dedicaba unas últimas palabras al Santo de Scorpio, mientras una lápida más se colocaba en el _Ireichi_.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Aioria acercándose a su amigo peliazul.

—Eso creo.

—Tú y Camus se perdieron el paseo por el Santuario.

—Pero apuesto a que no llevaron a Shaka a NUESTROS lugares secretos.

—Por supuesto que no… Saga y Aioros iban con nosotros, lo hubieran arruinado con algún sermón.

—Mañana después del entrenamiento, vale.

—Sí… Hey, traes a tu escorpión.

—Saga me dejará conservarlo. —Sonrió. —¡Lo tengo! —Gritó de pronto.

—Shh, niños. —Regañó Aioros. —Ya está por terminar.

—Perdón. —Dijeron al unísono.

—¿Qué se te ocurrió? —Murmuró Aioria.

—Esperemos a que acabe la ceremonia y reuniremos a los otros, entonces les diré mi plan.

—Suena bien.

Unos metros más allá, Kanon los miraba preocupado.

—Ese par está tramando algo. —Le dijo por lo bajo a su hermano.

—Lo sé.

—No creo que sea nada bueno… se van a meter en problemas.

—Probablemente, ¿deberíamos intervenir?

—No, pero con ese alacrán y sus fantásticas ideas deberíamos estar alertas.

—Sí… nuestro Milo regresó. —Sonrió Saga y Kanon lo imitó.

* * *

Triste pero necesario, al menos parece que nuestro Milito ya se siente mejor, además oficialmente ya tiene mascota nueva! n_n

Próximo capítulo: "—Empiezo a sospechar que ustedes tienen un imán para los problemas. —Dijo Shaka un tanto nervioso."

Nos leemos pronto. Saludos! ^^


End file.
